Kingdom Scars
by Sharpshooter01
Summary: This is a story of a boy. A boy who saved his world, and others. I so suck a summaries. Okay, if you like Invader Zim, Giant metal snakes, and Gir with animal pron in his head, then this is the fic for you. ZAGR, DATR and OC love
1. I DONT HAVE A BIG HEAD

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader zim, though I wish I did.

It was raining that day, the day that I met the three people who whould change my destiny forevermore.

My name is Derek Shemwell and I just got transfered from Hartford Kentucky. I'm 16 years old and a sophmore at Hi Skool( one weird name). But enough about me, as I was saying it was raining that day and if it had'nt been I would'nt be telling you my story as I am right now.

I was just heading through the school doors out of the rain, completely soaked, when a purple haired who was playing game slayer 3 pushed past me.

"Whatch it". She said as she kept walking.

I would have usually said somthing back to her but then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a guy whith a really big head and glasses, his hair was brown and had a sort of spiky comb-over thing going on.

" Sorry about that, my sister can be a little rude sometimes when she's playing her game. Oh bye the way my names Dib". He held out his hand, I just looked at it. when he realized I wasn't going to shake he pulled it back." Sooo...".

" If you dont mind I have to get to first period". I started to walk away from him, he was starting to get on my nerves, but then he caught up beside me.

" So what's your first class". I could tell he wasn't going to leave me alone until I told, so I figured the sooner I got this over with the sooner he leave.

" Biology 101" I said without looking at my schedule pamplet. I've always been able to remember things at first glance ever since first grade when I got a simon says game. It always lost. But how could I know that that little talent of mine would ever come in handy outside of school.

" Awesome, so do I. You sould know first off that Ms. Miserable is a tough teacher and-".

" Grrrr".

" Uh, nevermind". He stopped talking after that, which was just the way I liked it.

We kept walking until we came to the biology class and I stepped in. There wasn't any one in the class but me and Dib, which sucked cause I didn't want to talk to him any more. I searched the room for a seat that looked like no one sat in it. There was one in the back that was in pretty good shape, no drawings on the desk, no gum under it, and no blood to be seen, which was just the way I liked it. I sat down and pulled out my cd player and turned it on. I sat there for about a minute until someone once again tapped my shoulder. I thought it was Dib again but when I turned around it was that girl who shoved past me this morning. Now that I got a better look at her I could see she had purple hair that was held in place by a hair pin, and was wearing a very dark attire. I pulled off my headphones to see what the hell she wanted.

" Youre in my seat". She said tapped her foot as she said this.

I raised my eyebrow at her in a question sort of way. " What"?

" What are deaf, I said youre in my seat".

I looked at the desk and then back at her. Then a smile crept on my face. " So this is your desk"? I asked with the smile still on my face.

" Yes, how many times to I have to tell you". I could tell she was getting mad.

" Not anymore". I turned and started to put my headphones back on but then she she yanked them out of my hands and tossed them out the window to the concrete below.

That was it. " You bitch"! I grabbed her gameslayer and chucked it out the window. A second later I heard the crash of it. I turnned to look at her and I could see she was about to cry. I was kind of sorry for a second but then somthing grabbed my shoulder and twireled me around. It was some kid who( if I'm not crazy) had green skin.

" Apologize you human scum". Human or not, nobody calls me scum.

" You gonna make green boy".

" Yes".

" Then try bring it".

Before I knew what happened, his back pack let out four spikes right at me. Before I could do anything they pinned me against the wall. I tried to wiggle out of the grasp but they were to far in the wall.

" Are you ready to appologize it". He said in a smirking voice.

" No, and what do care what happens to her anyways".

" That is none of your buisness".

I looked at him for a second and then realized why he was doing this.

" You like her don't you"?

" Wh-what? No I don't". His spikes withdrew an inch as he was stammered by what I had said and that was all I needed.

Before he knew what happened, I lunged forward and punched him in the face. He stammered backwards and looked stuned. I took the opurtunity to try and nail him in the face again but he was to fast for me and did a flip over my head.

" You think you could beat me"? He shot his claws at me again but like I said earlier, I have a talent for remembering things very easily and that includes battle tatics. I easily dodged the spikes and was about to hit him right in the stomach when that girl stepped in my way. I stopped just an inch from her face but she didn't even flinch. Then she grabbed both mine and the green kids hair and started spinning us around her with amazing strength.

" You two idiots are ruining the first day of my freshmen year"! She then tossed both of us into the wall.

What none of us seemed to realize was that Ms. Miserable was standing in the classroom watching the whole thing. So each of us got detention. Me for tossing another students stuff out the window, Gaz for slamming two students into the school wall, Zim for starting a fight, and Dibb for having a big head.

" I DON'T HAVE A BIG HEAD"!

* * *

Authors notes: Yes I know, the big head joke is a bit overused but so what. Please R&R.


	2. Unexpected events

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader zim, though I wish I did.

p.s. sequel to " I DON'T HAVE A BIG HEAD"!

Detention was a drag. I mean a real DRAG. First off I had to sit next to green boy, who I found out was named Zim, and he ket eyeballing all through detention.

When it finally ended I was more than anxious to leave, but then I noticed that I had left my jacket in my first period. I ran up stairs to get and nearly slipped on the stairs. When I got to the classroom I saw that my jacket wasn't there. I looked and looked but couldn't find it. Then I remembered the fight earlier. My jacket had been stuck to the wall when the spikes came out of Zims backpack. It didn't take me long to sum up that someone could just of taken the jacket and left with it.

I slumped against the wall and rubbed my forehead. This always happens to me. Whenever I go to a new school I always have to start a fight with someone or just exclude myself from every one that tries to make contact with me. I guess I deverve this.

As I was walking down the stairs I noticed it was still raining. Normally if I had my jacket I would have risked the walk home, but without it I wasn't try, I knew I would gotten wet and it was just not worth it.

I made down to the front hall and could see people still here. As I got closer I saw that it was the last three people I expected to see.

Zim and Gaz sat on a bench that was put inside the doorway. Dib was standing beside the bench watching rain outside. They all turned thier heads as I came closer. Dib raised his hand in a high ya sort of way, amazing even after I insulted his sister he still acted like I was his friend. Gaz just gave me a " wait till the rain stops and will see what happens" sort of look. Zim on the other hand, was completely calm. He acted like nothing had happened at all.

" Well, if it isn't the three stooges, how yall been". That felt good. I needed to let off some steam from this morning, but also I just wanted to see if green boy would try anything. He didn't. Zim just sat there and kept looking at me with a blank face. Gaz on the other hand decided to retaliate.

" Heard any good music lately". She was good. She knew exactly what would tick me off, but she wouldn't win this easily.

" Don't know, played any good games lately". That was sure to get to her. But instead of throwing an insult back at me she reached into her backpack and brought out a GameSlayer3.

" Wh-what the? That can't be the same one from this morning, I heard crash when I threw it out the window". I was in complete surprise. I know for sure that damn game broke, I heard it. Then Gaz just smiled a really freaking creepy smile.

" It wasn't a problem to fix for Zim. He's used to working with much more advanced hardware anyway". After she said that I turned to look at Zim again and saw him smile since I got here. I then took a better look at the three. They weren't like the other kids( espicially green boy) in any way. Gaz with her gothic punk attitude, Dib with his obvious intellegince, and green boy with his, well, green skin. They were all social outcasts, just like...me. I decided then and there that I couldn't keep doing this. Year after year of being alone. I had to do something. So I did.

I stood out of my chair, dropped my backpack, and walked forward. Green boy stood up and tensed himself up incase I was trying somthing, but I wasn't. I reached where the three stood and stopped.

" And just what is you're problem". Green boy said in his out of world voice.

" I'm tired". And then I extended my hand, not as a punch but as a handshake. What happend next was somthing I never expected.

* * *

Authors notes: Alright second chapter is up. I know the whole " I'm tired thing is lame but just wait till chap.3 is up. 


	3. The gorgon

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader zim, though I wish I did.

p.s. sequel to Unexpected events

The windows suddenly shattered and glass went everywhere. I ducked my head just as a piece of glass went inches past my face." What the hell was that"? I asked as another peice of glass went past me. I could see that Gaz and Dib were lying on the ground and not moving. I thought they might be dead.

Zim was the first to react to the situation. He picked Gaz and Dib up and brought them to the side of the hallway behind the lockers. Then he went over to my side and barely missed another piece of glass. When he got over here he croutched down to get out of the line of fire. His left arm was bleeding from when the blast first happened.

" We need to get them out of here right now". Zim pointed over to Gaz and Dib as he said this.

I nodded in agreement. " Right, but how are we gonna do that"? Zim thought for a second and came up with an idea.

" I'll blast a hole in the wall and you carry them out".

" Just how do expect to do that"?

" No time, just pick them up and get ready to run".

" But". Before I could say anything else Zim pushed over to the other side of the hallway. I saw that Gaz and Dib weren't dead, just knocked out from the blast. I picked both of them up and was ready to run just like Zim said, but was still wondering how he was gonna make a hole in the wall. That was answered pretty fast as Zim brought out a huge bazooka out of his backpack.

" You carry a freaking bazooka in your backpack"?

" Of course. Who wouldn't"? Zim lifted up the bazooka and aimed it at the wall. Then I noticed something.

" Zim, is the missle supposed to be pointing at me"? But Zim had already pulled the trigger and I barely dodged the missle as it blew the entire wall.

Zim ran over to see if we were fine. " Are you all ok"?

I pushed aside some rubble and looked up at him. " What kind of freaking question is that? I nearlly got blown up because of your dumb ass".

" Well maybe if you had told me I was holding it backwards this wouldn't of happened, and anyways who stands behind a bazooka anyway"? Ok had to admit that was a good point, but it wasn't the time for this. Zim looked at the hole in the wall and smiled. " Got the job done though didn't I"?

I lifted Dib and Gaz up who haddn't been hurt in the mess thank god. " More or less. Now can we we go, I'm getting tired of carrying these two"?

" Yeah, lets go". He was about to go out the hole when he turned around. " Let me carry her". He reach for Gaz. I handed over her and he held her bridal style in his hands. He looked down at her. " Sorry I couldn't protect you good enough". Then he went through the hole and I followed.

When we got outside I dropped Dib on the ground and sat down. Zim on the other hand didn't let go of Gaz he still held on to her, acting like she break if he let go. " Listen man it wasn't youre fault this happened. Probably a gaz vaulve broke or somthing, so don't blame yourself". But Zim wasn't paying attention to me. He looking past me. I turned my head and saw what he saw.

" Derek".

" Yeah Zim".

" Please tell me thats not what I think it is".

" (GULP) okay, it's not a gigantic 40ft metal snake coming at us with it's mouth open and full of razor blades". I picked up Dib and ran, Zim not far behind.

The snake crashed into the grounded sending a huge tremor. Me and Zim both got knocked down. I got back up and saw the tip of the snakes tail go underground with the rest of it.

" Zim, you got a plan for this"?

Zim got up from the ground, Gaz still in his arms. " I... dont know". He reached in his pocket with one hand and held Gaz in the other. He found what he had been looking for and held his hand out. " Here". In his hand was what looked like a sword handel. I grabbed it and looked at it.

" Just what the grap am I supposed to do with this, throw it at him. Couldn't you have given me something useful like a gun or something".

" Stop whinning and just click the red button on the side". I looked and saw there was a little button on the side. I clicked it and nothing happened for a few seconds, then the handle started to shake and then a whole opened up at the top. A blinding light shot out after that and I had to turn my head. When I turned back I saw that a shinening red katana was sticking out.

" Whoa".

" Whoa dosen't even begin to explain this weapon. It's called the Gorgon and it's experimental so don't break it. I'll meet you over there after I find a place to hide theese two". Zim picked up Gaz and Dib and shot off with the spike legs carrying him.

" Wait, you want me to fight that snake thing alone"?

Zim looked over his shoulder. " Just until I get back". Then he went off out of my sight.

" Aww man". Then the ground began to shake and I saw the snake come out the ground. It searched the area then saw me and charged. I took a stance and got ready for the hit. " Zim you are gonna owe me big time". I raised the sword above my head, the creature was ten feet away, and brought it down just as the snake collided with me.

* * *

Authors notes: This by far was my favourite chap. to do. It is just amazing how good I am.( Okay to much gloating).


	4. Could this day get any worse

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader zim, though I wish I did.

p.s. sequel to The Gorgon

The colision sent me flying back twenty feet. I landed on the ground hard. I couldn't move my right arm which was a problem because I was still holding the sword. I sat up and tried to pry the Gorgon from my hand, but the thing must of been stuck to my skin because I couldn't get it to budge. Then I saw the snake come around for a second blow. I picked myself up and saw that all of my right arm was limp. I still stood my ground, ready for anything that came.

Just then I felt somthing grab my shirt collar and I was lifted up in the air just as the snake came rushing past. I looked up and saw it was Zim, only instead of his usual spike legs, he was using a jetpack.

" No need to thank me for my daring rescue of your sorry ass".

" What the HELL are you talking about? I nearly got killed because you left me here with this( I held the sword up) piece of grap".

Zim was getting steamed and his face was turning orange( which must be his way when gets pissed). " The Gorgan is not _a piece of grap_ as you so say. You must of not gave it a DNA sample".

I looked at Zim with a puzzled looked. " DNA sample? What you mean like my hair or saliva?

Zim shook his head. " I mean that the only way that the Gorgan will be of any use to you is if you stick it in your arm".

" Are you out of your damn mind. This things like three feet long for christs sake. And any way even if I wanted to do that, which I don't, I can't get the freaking thing out of my hand". Zim looked down at my hand saw that it was not moving. Then, while holding me with one hand, reached forward and grabed three of my fingers. " Zim what are you-". Zim pulled my fingers back far enough to touch my wrist. " AAAHHHHH"! The pain was unbearable. It was like someone had just stabbed my hand over and over again.

" Sorry about that, but it was necessary". He held up the Gorgan in his hand.

I felt like hitting him right then and there, but I knew he was right, still "OUCH"!

I raised my left arm. " Give it to me". I was able to breath out. Zim handed over the sword and I looked at it. Then I drove it into my arm.

There was no pain I could remember or maybe it's just my nerves gave out, but whatever the reason, as soon as that sword went through my skin I knew somthing had happened. Just like when the sword version of the Gorgon poped out, a very bright light shined. But insted of a sword coming out like last time, my entire right arm started to glow. Then my arms skin started to turn red, then from where I had stuck the sword in my arm, a red crystal like coating was forming around my entire arm, then it traveled up my shoulder and then it coverd part of my face where it stopped. I could move my arm again was the first good thing that came out of having this thing.

" Pretty impressive huh, It creates a thin layer of ruby shielding that is almost impossible to break". I could tell Zim was enjoying tooting his own horn.

" Alright alright enough talking Zim. Time to get back down there and beat the hell out of that snake".

" I agree". Then he dropped me.

" What the hell"?

I hadn't realized how far up we were up until then. I was traveling(more like falling) at a pretty fast rate and I could see the snake jumping up straight a me. " Alright you overgrown centipiede, you want some of me, then here take it". I pulled my arm back and shot forward like some rocket was attached to my arm. The snake opened it's mouth and I plunged right in it. Only I didn't stop there, I went past the mouth and through the metal barrings, wires and circuts. It was like nothing could stop me, I was on fire. No seriously I was on fire. Somewhere along the line I must of hit a gas line. Then I bustted through to the other side and hit the ground whith a "boom" making a huge crater. I had just enough time to turn around and see the snake blow-up in flames.

" Oh yeah! Who kicks ass now? Whoo"! I was so pumped up I didn't even notice Zim until stood beside me.

" Not a bad job. Though you could've took it a little easy".

I looked at the wrekage then at Zim. " Got the job done though, didn't I"? Then I coughed up blood.

" Sorry, there are side effects to using the Gorgon too much". Then he looked down at his feet. " And sorry about the whole finger breaking thing".

I punched him in the soulder. " It's cool man. I mean we just our Hi Skool". Me and Zim turned around to see that nearly half the school was destroyed. " More or less".

" We better go see if Gaz and Dib are ok". We both ran over to where Zim had left them, but instead of finding them lying on the ground, we found someone standing in front of the blocking our way. The guy had on a hooded cloak on so we couldn't tell what he looked like.

" My my, you two certanly made quick work of my little pet didn't you". His voice sent chills through my spine. Zim on the other hand didn't even flinch.

" Step aside or I will be foced to exterminate you". Zims spikes poped out as he said this.

Then all of a sudden the cloaked figure was standing right in front of Zim. He then raised his hand and struck Zim with lightning fast speed. I saw Zim get knocked back into a wall. Then when I turned back, the cloaked figure was right beside me. He brought his hand to my stomach and sent me flying as well into the wall.

" You four have twenty-four hours to prepare". He said

" Pre-prepare for what"? Zim was able to choke out.

" To die". Then the cloaked figure disapered.

Great, I thought, we just got done defeating a giant snake and now we have to worry about some guy killing us. " Could this day get any worse"?

" Probably". Answered Zim.

* * *

Authores notes: Yes yes! Chap. 4 weeeeeeee. Alright who is this mysterious figure... I don't know. Oh bye the way if you're a GIR fan, he'll be in the next chapter, also some humping :)


	5. Tacooos

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader zim, though I wish I did.

p.s. sequel to Could this day get any worse

Gaz and Dib had woken up about five minutes after the guy in the cloak had left. They were a little shooken up and dizzy, well actually that was how Dib was, Gaz was more on the pissed off side because she hadn't been able to fight some as well.

" It's just not fair". Gaz shouted at Zim. Zim glared down at her.

" Whats not fair? That I didn't let you get killed by a giant snake". Gaz took a step back at this, but then shook it off.

" I could've handeld it Zim, and you know it". She pushed him but he didn't budge. She pushed him again but he still didn't move. She was going to push him again, but before she could Zim wraped his arms around her. She resisted at first but then just put her head against his chest. " I hate you". She grumbeled.

Zim pulled her closer." And I love you".

Dib and I were watching all of this from across the school yard. Dib was shaking his fists at the air and cursing that one day he would get Zim on an operation table or somthing, I wasn't paying all that much attention. I kept on thinking about what the man in the cloak had said.

" Twenty-four hours". I mumbeld under my breath.

" Huh"? Dib asked as he pulled himself away from his ranting.

I shook my head out of these thoughts long enough to answer Dibs question. " Nothing, just thinking about what that guy said".

" You mean that guy in the cloak you told us about"?

I nodded my head. Dib grabbed his lower jaw and started to think, then a light bulb went on above his head and I thought it was idea. Turned out to just be Zim hitting the switch for the outside light.

" Hey". I said as him and Gaz got closer. Gaz looked at me and scoffed, then she turned on her heel and sat on bench. " What's her problem"? I asked while wondering why she was acting like such a bitch. " I thought we all got it that I was part of the group now".

She scoffed again at my words(whats with all the soffing). " I don't consider you part of " the group " as you so bluntly put it". She then steped within an inch of my face. " So don't you dare think youre one of us. We've been doing this kinda stuff for years, were experts".

I took a step back and laughed. " I guess that's why you got knocked out so easily, huh"? Gaz's face started to change a dark crimson, her hair started to stand up and get spiky. I started to move back from her, because I had seen somthing like this happen to my mom when dad told her she was looking a little bulgy. Dad still has to drink through a straw, but before I could see grabbed my collar and pulled pack her hand. " DIE"!!! she said in a very dark voice. She then brought her fist to my face sending me flying through the wall to the other side.

" Ouch". I said as I coughed up some blood(and I think a spleen). The next thing I knew I blacked out.

meanwile(yes first meanwile)

Up in space, a bright red space ship was hovering above earth. The space ship had a black insignia on the bottom hull, which looked like a black heart. Inside the ship there were five people in cloaks talking around a tabble.

" What happend out there Nymphus? You were supposed to take their hearts like we planned". Spoke a very authoritve voice. Nymphus steped forward and removed his hood. He had long black hair with purple highlights. He kept his hair in a combed back postion.

" I was going to take their hearts like you had planned my lord, but I thought it more interesting to let the prepare for the inevitable". Nymphus smiled as he said this. The cloaked figure closest to him slamed his fist on the table leaving a good sized dent.

" Damit, this isn't about what you think". The person removed his hood also as he said this to reveal that he was not human. His skin was entirely orange and coming out of his head were two giant curving horns. " You have been nothing but a pain sense we allowed you to accompany us". All of the other figures removed their hoods as the demon(what we shall call him now) said this.

" That is not what we all think Demitri". Said a woman with that looked to be completely made of water.

" I have to disagree with you Aquatica. Nymphus's actions could of jeopordized the missions plans". Said the one that had questioned Nymphus earlier. She appeared to be nothing but a shadow. " I am afraid that you must be punnished for your actions". The shadow lady raised her finger and a dark shot out like lightning and wrapped itself around Nymphus's neck where it made it's way into his mouth until he had completely devoured it. He mad no resistance as this happened. " There, now leave my presence". She waved them away. They all started to leave except for one who had not took of her hood off. The dark lady looked at her. " What is it Shade". She asked with agitation in her voice.

Shade finnaly removed her hood to reveal her features. She had medium long brown hair that was curly and pulled into a pony tail. She stood about 5'4 and looked about 14. She had a smile on her face as she answered the dark lady. " I was just wondering...". She was smiling and twiddling with a loose strand of hair. "... If I could go and take care of Nympoo's little missup earlier". She grinned a biger smile revealing a row of shiny whites.

The dark lady shook her head. " Yes yes, just leave". She said while waving her off.

Shade jumped when she heard this. " Yay. Thanx". She then skipped off towards the doors but stoped just in front of them. She turned her head back and smiled once more. " They're blood will taste delicious". She then skipped off again whisteling.

meanwile

_" Derek". said the voice of the one I knew._

_" What". I replied._

_" It's time to wake up". _

_" No"! I yelled _

_" You have to wake up Derek, you have to wake up, you..have..to..wake up"._

I woke up with a jolt. Sweating all over. I hadn't had that dream in a long time I thought as I sat up. I looked around to notice that I was inside a house and lying on a couch. When all of a sudden I heard a high pitch screech came in. " Tacooooooos".

* * *

Authors notes: I finnaly posted ch. 5 and boy was it fun. I like the new villans and I wonder who the one screaming is? 


	6. I like it

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader zim, though I wish I did.

p.s. sequel to Tacooooos

I was knocked off the couch and a little, uh, robot jumped onto my head. I tried to pry him off but couldn't, all the wile he kept screaming on about...

" Tacooooos! Tacooos, tacooos, tacooos". He started to even sing. " If I were a taco I'd have salsa on my back".

I tried to take him off my head again but to no avail. " Will you get the hell of me, you oversized toaster". I screamed.

The little robot stoped singing and looked at me. Then he droped to the ground and started crying. Big gushes of oil came out of his eyes. Then the basement door popped open and out came, you guessed it, Zim.

" Gir"! Zim screamed. He looked around room until he saw Gir on the floor crying. He looked at Gir and then at me. " What did you do to Gir"? Zim asked with furocity.

" He-". But before I could finish, Gir interupted me.

" He touched me master". Gir said while pointing a finger at me. " He said he would give me a taco if I licked his-".

" Whoa, whoa, whoa"! I said waving my arms sideways. " That is not what happened man". I tried telling Zim that that is not what happened, but he wouldn't listen.

" I guess well just have to check the camera to see what kind perv you are". Zim said. He walked over and picked up Gir and pressed a button to make Girs head pop open to reveal a screen. He pressed play and it started.

_" Welcome to farmhouse animals 9". _Said a very sexy voice.

I raised an eyebrow at this and so did Zim( if he had eyebrows) and continued watching.

_" Today, buster the horse, will teach us how to ride". _Then the picture turned to a naked woman and a horse.

" What's she gonna do with the-". I didn't get to finish as we saw what the woman did with the horse.

" OH MY GOD"! Zim and I said in unison. Zim then tossed Gir across the room and he bagan scratching his eyes. " You're people are disgusting". Zim said to me.

" Oh yeah. Well what kind of alien keeps a porn addicted robot". I retorted. As me and Zim exchanged insults, Gir rolled down to the basement. " Uh Zim". I sad with a little wory in my voice.

" What". Zim growled.

" Is Gaz in the basement"?

" Well yes, but what does that have to do with-". Zim stoped mid-sentence and realized what was happening. He didn't press stop. He turned around and ran down to the basement. " Gaz, dont look at Gir". He yelled going down the stairs.

I Stood there for a second wondering what was wrong with the world, when a knock on the front door came. When no one came up to answer it I decided to go and open the door.

meanwhile

Shade was walking on the sidewalk dressed in a pizza hut uniform and carrying a pizza box. She was smiling her usual smile while thinking about what she would do to the four who Nymphus had failed to take their hearts.

" I wonder why Nympoo's wanted to let them live". Shade said to herself. " It would have been much funner to see them bleed and rot".(dang she's evil).

Finally Shade reached her destination. A house that looked like it was slanting and came out of the fifties with a yard that had almost every lawn ornament imaginable was standing right in front of Shade. She walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

" Now the time of destruction has come". Shade giggled in a high voice as the door opened.

back to Derek(duh)

Standing in the doorway was a girl who looked about fourteen. She was dressed in a pizza hut uni-( I justed got done explaining that!). She was giggling but when she saw me she stopped herself.

" Uh, can I help you"? I asked as the girl stood in there.

" Why, yes you can". Shade brought the pizza forward. " Here is your pizza pie, that'll be $13.99". Shade then held out her hand.

I looked at the pizza, then at the girl. " Okay first off, I didn't order a pizza. Second off, this isn't my house. And third off, I don't have any money". Shade stretched her smile as I said this, and it really freaked me out.

" That's okay, you can pay with...". Shade brought her hand behind her back. " ..your blood"! Shade brought out a chainsaw( hey it was this or another bazooka) and charged at Derek.

I jumped out of the way as she swung the chainsaw down at me. It went through the floor ripping up the carpet. She dug it out of the ground and charged me again. I ducked as she barely missed my head and jumped over here head. " What the hell, I don't pay for a pizza and you trie and kill me. What kind of deal is that".

Shade wheeled around and charged at me. " I'm going to rip your skin off and wear it as a new coat". Shade said.

I ran up the wall and backflipped out of the way. " If youre gonna go Texas Chainsaw Massacre on my ass, at least warn me next time". I dodged another attack and was going to move back until I hit the wall. I was stuck in the corner.

Shade made a big grin. " Now I'm going to kill you". She raised the chainsaw above her head.

I had to make a quick decision and fast. I could charge her and hope to knock her down. No, she's already got the chainsaw ready. Damn! No choice, gotta pull out all the stops.

I pulled out the Gorgon from my pocket and into my right arm.

There was a bright flash as Shade brought her chainsaw down on Derek. She felt she made contact, but instead of there being a bloddy mess, she saw her chainsaw was torn up against a read crystal. In other words, Dereks arm.

I swiped the chainsaw across the room from her hands and stood up. I was at least a foot taller than she was. I cracked my right hands knuckles. " So, you were saying somthing about killing me"? I said in a mocking. She backed up a little. " I don't think so". I brought back my arm ready to strike. Before I could though, Shade brought her hands to the tip of her shirt and pulled it up to reveal her chest. I stoped my strike the second I saw this. " HOLY CRAP"! I exclaimed. Shade took this moment to jump up and kick me square in the face, sending me through the wall into the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and jumped on top of me and pinned my arms down. This resulted in me turning a dark shade of red. Shade brought her face close to mine, making my face turn redder.

" Till next time romeo". And she brought her lips to mine. Then she jumped off me and ran through the front door, leaving me blank faced and red as a tommato.

Zim popped up from the basement with Gaz and Dib not far behind. He looked around and then turned to me. " What the hell happened to my house"?

* * *

Authores note: Bet ya'll didn't expect that now did you.

from now on Shade will be a main character. Please R&R


	7. Ice cream

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader zim, though I wish I did.

p.s. sequel to I like it

(Up at the space ship)

Shade was sitting in her courters wondering what had happened down at earth. She thought that her plans to take Zim, Gaz, and Dibs, hearts would go off without a hitch. That is until that brown haired guy showed up...

The entire area freezes leaving Shade in mid-sentence. Then out of the corner of the screen comes out s.s.01 with a blank chalkboard and a ruler. s.s.01 coughs and taps the board. " Alright it took me six chapters to realize that I never gave a real detailed description of Derek at the beginning, so here it is. Derek has Medium long brown hair that he parts. He is six foot even, kind of a muscle/chubby thing. He is not fat but not skinny. He has blue eyes. He is currently wearing his black hoodie with sand cargo pants. There you go", sorry about the whole miss up. Area unfreezes.

...and screwed everything up.(did everything just taste blue) Nymphus had not told anyone that there was another person involved in the mission. The whole part of her plan was to dress like a pizza delivery girl and then take out the green alien when he didn't notice. But that plan was ruined because of, of. She tapped her head lightly trying to remember the brown haired boys name. " Romeo is what I called him earlier". she thought out loud. Romeo had been the unexpected "X" factor in the plan. When he opened the door she hadn't been expecting him. She was caught off guard and didn't have time to think, so when he asked what she wanted, she just said that she had his pizza "pie". GOD that was lame. And even after that she told him what the price was. Ugh, she was acting like a total idiot and was going to ruin the plan. But luckily Romeo had just said that it wasn't his place and he wasn't going to pay for the pizza. She had seen this as an opputunity to take advantage of the situation. She smiled at Romeo, which she found wasn't that hard to do around him, and took out her chainsaw on him, screaming that she would make a coat out of him. She wouldn't really do it though. But when she expected to kill him on one move she found that he was much more swift than she had given him credit and dodged her first attack easily. Her chainsaw got stuck in the carpet more to her surprise than to her missing him. She dug her chainsaw out of the carpet and charged at him, But to her dismay he dodged it again. This went on for a couple minutes until she backed him into a corner and she was sure he was doomed. She raised her weapon as she saw him draw out a handle. She brought her weapon down and there was a bright flash and when it faded she saw that he had a red crystal arm and had broke her chainsaw. He stood up and she backed away worried what might happen. He brought his fist back and she was so confused on what to do that she acted on impulse. The next thing she knew she had her shirt up and he was screaming " HOLY CRAP". She then jumped up and kicked kim in the face sending him through the wall. She jumped through the wall and on top of him with such easiness it surprised her. She bent down and whispered to him about next time and KISSED HIM on the lips and left.

She wriggled on her bed at the thought that her first kiss had been given away to the enemy. Thought, she thought with a smile on her face, it wasn't all bad.

(At Zims house)

" You gotta e kidding me"! Zim yelled at me as I told him about what happened in the living room. "There is no freaking way in hell, that you can expect me to believe you".

I rubbed my head, getting irritated with him. " Zim, whether you believe me or not, that is what happened". I walked past him. " Now if you'll excuse me". and started walking out the door.

" Now what"! Zim screamed at me. " Just where are you going now"?

" I'm going out to get some fresh air". I lied through my teeth. Before Zim could reply I shut the door and walked along the sidewalk.

I began to think about the events that had tooken place in the last twenty-two hours. How I came acros, the Gorgon, how that mysterious man attacked us, and how that girl had attacked me and threatend me, and kissed me with those soft lips of hers that made me feel like butter when they touched mine and-

" ARRRGH"! I yelled at no one particular. " What the hell is wrong with me". I thought.

" Youre probably just going through a mid-life crisis". said a voice. I Turned around but didn't see anyone.

" Who's there? Where are you"? I said.

" In order of questions asked, I'm you inner self and I'm in your mind". said the voice

" My, inner self"?

" Yeah, what do you need prove"?

" Um, yeah". The next thing I knew, I had punched myself in the face. " OWWW"! I exclaimed as my nose started to bleed. " What the crap was that for"?

" You asked for proof".

" Yeah but I meant like making me talk or somthing".

" That might of worked, but it wouldn't have been as funny".

" You ass".

" Don't you mean YOURE an ass".

" Shut up".

" Alright, were going a little off course anyways. The reason I'm here is because you need a sort of guide right now".

" A guide"?

" Yeah, a guide. I'm going to be youre guide. Think of it like a little cheat code in a video game.

" But how is having you nagging me supposed to help"?

" I never said the cheat was for you".

" Great, just great".

" What, think you might be going crazy"?

" I'm not going crazy".

" Yes you are".

" No I'm not".

" Yes".

" No".

" Yes".

" NO"!

" Dude youre arguing with yourself, and youre loosing".

"...". I stood there for a couple of seconds waiting for him to say somthing but he never did. I decided he must of left and continued my way down the side walk. I came across a ice cream shop and decided that I deserved a treat and went in.

( Spaceship)

Shade's stomach was growling and it was getting on her nerves. Finally she yelled at it. " No, bad tummy". She said wagging a finger at her stomach. Her stomach gave another growl and she finally gave in. " Ok, ok, weel go get some ice cream". and she was off to get some ice cream.


	8. a robbery, a slap, a scream

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader zim, though I wish I did.

p.s. sequel to Ice cream

(this is in the authors poin of view)

Derek went through the revolving doors of the ice cream shop and stoped on the other end to take a look at the place. It was youre asic ice cream shop, candy stripes and all. Derek walked up to the counter that currently had a bald headed man with a long beard. He looked like somthing out of a prison movie, plus he kept shifting uneasily.

" What's ya want"? The bald man had a deep voice. It just added to more uneasiness. Derek looked around at the place and noted that the other people in the shop were uneasy. Also there was another man that had a tatoo going across his face, holding a mop and he kept glancing over at Derek. Thats when Derek figured it out, this was a-. Derek was cut off by the sound of a click, and when he turned back to the bald man, he saw that the man was pointing a gun at him.

" I'm guessing by now that you realized that this is a hold up". The bald man said with a smirk on his face.

Derek raised an eyebrow at him and grinned. " What kind of loser robs an ice cream shop". Derek said with actual humor in my voice. The mans face grew wrinkled and red. The next thing Derek knew, he had been struck by the butt of the gun across the face.

" You better watch your mouth boy". The bald man said, the smirk no longer on his face.

Derek turned back towards the bald man and smirked again, wiping blood off his mouth. " And if I don't"? The bald mans face wrinkled up again, but then he smiled.

" If you don't( he raised the gun up only not at Derek but to the side of him), I shoot the girl". The bald man said.

Derek turned around to see the one person he thought he wouldn't see for a while. Standing at the entrance of the shop was the pizza girl from this morning, only she wasn't wearing a pizza outfit, but instead she was in a dark t-shirt with a pair of baggy jeans. Derek and Shade both raised a finger at each other. " YOU"! They both said in unison.

Shade reached behind her back for her chainsaw, while Derek did the same thing for the Gorgon, but both of them realized that they hadn't brung either of them. " CRAP". They both said in unison again. They both walked up to each other, leaving the robber dumbstruck, and sarted arguing.

" Just what the hell are you doing". Derek asked with his fists clenched.

" I'd like to ask you the same thing, what are you, some kind of stalker"? Shade said pointing a finger at Derek.

" Wh-what"? He said stumbling back a bit.

Shade walked up closer to him. " You heard me". She said getting closer to his face, making him blush. " Are you stalking me". She said each word seperately like Derek was an idiot. All the while her face was getting extremely close to his. Derek, after getting his cool back, glared at her.

" Listen you-". He got no further as there were gunshots going off behind him. He turned around to see the bald man holding the gun in the air.

" You two shut the hell up before I freaking fill you with lead". He said with venom in his voice. Shade forgot about Derek and went up to the bald man not scared of him.

" Nobody tells me to shut up. Espicially some ugly, pig nosed, albino(?), midget, with a-". SMACK! The bald man had hit Shade across with his gun and she went to the floor. By instinct, Derek bent down to check on her, only to have the gun put against his head. He heard the sound of crying and it was coming from Shade. Right then and there, Derek felt somthing inside him change, somthing change for this girl.

The bald man pushed the gun harder against Dereks head. " Now, either shut yer mouth or-". The bald man was knocked back ten feet from one of Dereks punches and went through the wall(Irony). Derek looked at the whole in the wall and then at the guy in the corner. The guy put his hands up and ran for the door, and to the outside followed by the bald man.

Derek turned his attention back to Shade who was still crying and bent down to help her. She flinched away from his touch, so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He pulled her close to him and let her cry on his chest. After she was done, he helped her up as she wiped tears from her eyes. She looked up at him and he just turned away, pretending to interested in the hole on the wall. She then just turned and started to walk outside when she noticed it was raining and stepped back from the door. Derek noticed this and walked over beside her. " Afraid of a little water"? He teased at her. She made a pouting face at him and crossed her arms across her chest. " Of course not, I just don't want to get wet is all". She said with weak confidence. Derek looked outside then at her. He then took off his hoodie and draped it over her. " Hey"! She exclaimed as she tried to get the article of clothing of her. Derek finnaly got it on her and laughed at the sight. The hoodie was too big for her, as the sleeves would go past her hands.

He then walked out the door and onto the sidewalk. Shortly he saw Shade come up beside him. She looked at him and he looked at her. " Why are you giving me this"? She asked, indicating the hoodie.

Derek looked up at the sky and brought his hand up to his chin, as though he were thinking of somthing. " Because you said you didn't want to get wet". He said planely and continued walking.

Shade turned away and blushed. She didn't think he would take her seriously on what she said. She coughed and then turned back to him. " Well just because someone(cough) says somthing, doesn't mean you(cough) have to do what that person sa-". Shade began to cough more and more until she fell over on her knees and began coughing ruffley. Derek bent down to check on her, patting her on the back. Then she went forward almost hitting the pavement if Derek hadn't caught her.

" Shade, Shade"! He yelled trying to get her to wake up. When she wouldn't stir, he picked her up and ran towards Zims house with all the speed he had.

* * *

Authores Notes: Sorry for not having said any thing last time, but I was just not in the mood to talk. I see that no one decided to RR last update. This was written right after I saw Epic Movie, I don't recomend seeing it. 


	9. The Villan revealed

WARNING: This ch. contains some gore. You have been warned

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader zim, though I wish I did.

p.s. sequel to a robbery, a slap, a scream

( At Zims house, in his lab/basement)

Zim looked at the computer screen and studied the data he had been gathering and studying. The results were troubleing him. He was studying Dereks blood pattern, that he got from that day with the giant snake( read ch.4, and if you havent, shame), and compairing it with the blood form when gaz had punched him through the wall and made him cough up blood. The patterns were different. The blood from before he put the Gorgon in his arm was normal, but the after blood was slowly transforming into somthing new all together. Zim didn't have an exact knowledge of what was happening to Derek, but he could guess that Derek was transforming into a-

" ZIM! ZIM"! Zim heard Derek scream form upstairs. He turned off his computer and took the tube that led upstairs. In a second he came out of the trash can and into the kitchen where Derek stood clutching a girl in his arms. The girl wasn't moving and she looked pale.

" What the hell is going on, who is she"? Zim asked pointing at the girl in Dereks arms.

" No time. We gotta help her and I know you have the stuff to do. So, help her". Derek said with furocity in his voice.

Zim wanted to know why this girl was even here, but decided it was best to wait till later. " Come on". He said guiding Derek towards the trash can. In a second they were at the basement and Zim was leading Derek to an operating table, where he told him to lay the girl on. Derek placed her on the table gently and didn't let go of her hand. " What now"? Derek asked.

Zim had brought over an object that looked odd and ran it over Shade's body from head to toe and back again. When he finished this, he looked at the object and let out a sigh. " Don't worry, it's just what you earthlings call a cold. But it's a bad one and were going to have to get her out of those clothes and burn them if we want her to get better. So take them off and we can start treating her".

Derek's face turned a bright red and Zim noticed this. " What is it"? Zim asked getting irritated.

" Well , can Gaz be the one who does that, cause I kind of don't feel comfortable taking off a girls clothes". Derek said looking embaressed.

Zim just shook his head and then went over to a phone that was on the wall. He waited a couple of seconds and then told Gaz to come down here and told her what to do. A minute later, Gaz came down the tube, and they left her to do her job.

In the Kitchen they sat down at the table and Derek laid back and rubbed his eyes. Zim looked on at him, thinking about what he had found in his blood. Then Zim coughed and got Derek's attention. " There is some explaining that needs to be done". Zim said.

Derek sighed and then started telling Zim everything that had happened during his time out.

(At the spaceship( the one in space) whoa did I just do a parenthesis inside a parenthesis?)

The Dark Lady sat in her quarters going over the ruined plans of stealing the three earthlings hearts(well two earthlings, and an invaderling to be exact) and Nymphus's rebelion against her orders. She was about to get into her sleeping quarters, when she heard a swooshing sound out side her door. She went out side her chambers and looked around. The sound was coming from the end of the hallway. The hallway was ill lit and she couldn't see far enough to tell what it was.

" Hello"? She asked. When no one answered she went farther down the hall to the source of the noise. She got to the part of the hallway that was completely pitch black and squinted to see what was causing the noise. She found her match book in her robe pocket, and struck a match against it four or five time until she finnaly lit it. She looked forward again and gasped at the sight. There between the sliding door of the hallway was Demetri, only he was missing his head and there was blood all over the door. She dropped her match, extinguishing it in the puddle of blood not far from her, turned to run. When she turned around she was meeted by a smiling Nymphus, his body covered in blood.

" Sorry about the mess Dark Lady, but Demetri didn't exactly go easy". He said, and then tossed an object at her. She caught it only to realize it was Demetri's head. She screamed shortly and dropped it at her feet where it rolled back to Nymphus, where he stoped it by stepping on it. " Now, now". He said wagging a finger. " We don't want to lose our heads now, do we"?

Dark Lady pointed a trembling finger at him. " You, did this"? She asked. Nymphus laughed an evil laugh that made her tremble. Then he looked at her with his dark, dark eyes.

" Yes". He said plainly.

" WHY"! Dark Lady yelled at him.

" Because, he would of just gotten in the way of our glorious plan". He said, and walked closer to her.

" Wh-what plan". She asked stepping back.

" The plan to destroy the entire universe of course". He said walking closer.

" I would never agree to plan like that Nymphus, and you should know better". She said and hit the back wall. Nymphus stoped a few feet short of her and smiled.

" Naive woman, I never said you and me". He said, then looked up. The Dark Lady looked up as well, only to see a figure of pure water above her.

" Aquatica is tha yo-". She got no further as spikes of ice impaled her body. She let out a scream and went limp. The spikes retreated from her body and she fell to the floor where dark blood started oozing out of her body.

Aquatica slithered almost off the ceiling and wrapped herself around Nymphus. Nymphus brought his hand up and brushed her liquid face. " We should be going". He said, and began walking off with Aquatica still wrapped around him.

" Where are we going"? She asked as the reached the ship hanger. Nymphus brought her off him and put her in the back seat of a small space ship. He got into the pilot seat and closed the hatch. He started the engine and pressed a button to make the hanger doors open to reveal earth.

He flicked a few more switches and the ship began to move. " We". He started. " Are going to fulfill a promise I made a while ago".

" What promise was it". Aquatica asked from the back.

" A promise to kill". He said, and the ship shot off towards earth.

(Back at Zims kitchen)

" And thats all that happend". Derek said finishing telling Zim what had happened. Zim looked at Derek Calmly, without showing any anger. " Hey". Derek thought. " He's taking this pretty well".

Just then Zim stood up and pointed a finger at Derek. " You freaking brought a psyco into my house, and you expect me to just accept it". He yelled, face turning orange and puffing.

Derek brought up his arms defensivly and tried to calm Zim down. " Zim, now she's not a psyco".

" Bull crap she aint, she tore up my entire living room with a freaking chainsaw". Zim said pointing at the torn up carpet. " Just because you got the hots for her, does not mean she can ruin my house".

Derek turned a deep red at the thought of him and Shade. " Wh-what do you mean? I don't have the hots for her".

" Oh please". Zim said. " When you brought her here, you wouldn't let go of her. And when you told me about the ice cream shop, it was obvious that you did all that for her". He said pointing a finger at Derek. " Admit it, you like her".

Before Derek could reply, he was interupted by Gaz's voice over the intercom over the kitchen. " Uh Guys, you might want to come and see this". There was worry in her voice and Derek and Zim raced to the lab to see what was happening.

* * *

A/N: Finnaly the Villan is revealed. I thought Nymphus would make for the perfect bad guy because well, he's evil. Also I wanted to keep Aquatica on because we didn't really get a good look at her in the beginning. Whats the poblem with Shade? Somthing you wouldn't even think of. Also, PLEASE R&R 


	10. If all you had was

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader zim, though I wish I did.

p.s. sequel to The villan revealed

(Zim's basement/lab in authores POV)

Derek and Zim jumped out of the tube into Zim's lab. They raced over to the operating table where Gaz and Shade were. When they got there, Derek was the first to talk. " All right Gaz, what's going-". He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Shade. She was in a medical gown and lying on the operation table, still asleep, but she was different. Instead of her usualy brown hair, her hair was completely white. Derek reached out a hand and ran it through her hair. He brought the hand back and looked at it. That's when he noticed her skin, it was a lot paler than her usual skin. Derek looked at Gaz with an angry look on his face. " What did you do to her"! He screamed at her, teeth bared.

Gaz gave him an evil eye and then calmly said. " I, didn't do anything". She then reached down beside her and brought up a sponge. " I started undressing her like you said, you know, shirt, pants, BRA-".

" Spare us the basics". Zim said, noticing how red Derek was getting.

Gaz nodded and then continued. " As I was doing this, I noticed she had some blood on her hair and skin".

" It must of happened at the ice cream shop". Derek said, remembering how she got hit by the robber.

Gaz rolled her eyes, getting tired of being disrupted, and continued. " Yeah, anyways I started to whipe some of it off her, when I noticed her hair changing color. So I washed her hair, and low and behold it was white. I did the same thing with her skin and found out she had been coloring it too". Gaz then laid the sponge down and moved to shade's face. " I also found this". She moved one of Shade's eyelids open and showed Derek and Zim that her eye pupil was red. Gaz closed the eyelid and looked at Zim and Derek.

" I don't understand, how is she able to have red pupils". Zim said shaking his head slightly.

Gaz brought her hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose. " Idiot, she's a-".

" Albino". Derek cut in, looking at Shade with a blank face.

" Yeah". Gaz said uncomfortably. Silence was in the room for a minute, Gaz shifting uncomfortably. Zim noticed this and asked what was wrong. " Well, I wasn't going to say anything but". Gaz rolled Shade over, showing her back. Zim and Derek looked and theyre eyes widened. On Shade's back were scar marks, some straight and some jagged.

Derek looked at Gaz. " Did she do this to herself". he asked concerned.

Gaz shook her head and laid Shade on her back again. " No, I know what it looks like when someone cuts themself". Gaz said looking at Zim. " These were done by another person". She said.

" What kind of person would do this". Derek said, fist clenched.

Gaz looked at Derek, eyes with sadness. " Someone who isn't human".

( Nymphus's space ship)

Nymphus steered the space ship toward an empty field and landed. He got out and Aquatica followed. Nymphus brought a device that had a screen on it. On the screen there were circles coming from the midle and a little line that went around and blinked every minute.

Aquatica wraped herself around Nymphus and looked over his shoulder at the device. " Hows the tracker working"? She asked, indicating the device.

Nymphus smiled and brought the tracker up to Aquatica's face. " It's working fine, we should be able to find Shade in a while".

Aquatica raised an eyebrow and sliped off Nymphus and stood in front of him. " Why do we even need her anyways"? She asked.

Nymphus went over to her and brushed her cheek. " Shade is a young mind and could be of some use to me". Aquatica smiled and then wraped herself around Nymphus again.

" Are you sure she'll even want to help you after what you did to her". Aquatica said.

Nyphus lauged evily and wiped an imaginary tear. " She'll listen, trust me. Now lets go, the tracker says she's this way".

( Zim's basement/lab)

Zim and Gaz had left right after the news about Shade had been broke. Derek had said he would stay down here with Shade until she woke. They nodded and went upstairs, leaving them alone together.

Derek sat down in a chair beside Shade and laid his head in his hands, sighing. " I really thought she was gonna die". He whispered to himself.

" Aww, that's sweet". A familiar voice said.

Derek didn't need to look around to tell who it was. " Well well well, if it isn't my so called guide. What do you want, I'm kind of busy right now".

" I can see. You must really like her huh"?

Dereks face softend and he reached out and grabbed Shade's hand. " I guess I do".

" Don't deny it now, you know you-WHAT! Your admiting it"?!

" Not really much of a point to deny it to you. I mean, you being in my head and all". Derek closed his eyes and thought of Shade, in all her beauty. It didn't matter to him that she was an albino, all he saw in her was the way she acted. Given, she did try to kill him with a chainsaw and is a little by polar somtimes, but still, everyones got their bad times.

" Who are you talking to"? Said a voice, not belonging to his guide.

Derek opened his eyes and saw Shade was awake. He quickly let go of her hand and brought his hands up flying around. " What? What'ya mean, I wasn't talking to anybody, me talk, don't be silly, in fact I'm a mute, how long were you listening"? Derek said in a hurry.

Shade sat up and grabbed Derek by the neck, raising him up with amazing strength. " Long enough to realize this". She then brought Derek's face to hers and pressed her lips on his. She pushed her tongue inside his, then let go of him. Derek was speechless and didn't even notice Shade had a smile on her face. " Now". She said slowly. " Get out of here so I can change"! She brought her hand back.

" Not again". Derek whined.

(upstairs)

Zim was finishing patching up the floor from where the chainsaw had torn it up, and whiped his forehead. " Good as new". He said smiling.

Just then Derek crashed through the floor and got stuck halfway. Zim threw his equipment down and stormed out of the room screaming. " Screw it, just break the hole damn house".

" Ouch". Derek said with blood running down his head.

(basement(again))

Gaz had brough down a pair of clothes for Shade to change into and was waiting for her to finish behind a curtain(because I don't do nudey scenes). " So Shade". Gaz said, trying to start a conversation.

" My real names not Shade". Shade(or not Shade) said from behind the curtain. " My real name is Shadde".

Gaz raised an eyebrow. " I don't get it, what's the diff"?

" Shade has one "d" and Shadde has two d's". Shade then came out from behind the curtain. She was wearing a black sleevless sundress with a wite long sleeve shirt underneath, and black cargo boots.

" You look nice". Gaz said, with actual kindness.

Shade twirlled around and then brought her hands together. " Thanks". She said, then looked up." Does he need some help". She said, indicating to Derek's legs daggleling out from the ceiling.

" I guess". Gaz said, and then grabbed a metal object and chucked it a Derek. The object hit him and he fell through, landing on the floor with a thump. He quickly got up and brought his hands to his eyes.

" I'm not looking, I'm not looking". He said, making sure no one thought he was a pervert.

Shade giggled and then walked up to him. She brought her hands up and brought his down from his face. Derek looked down at Shade and his face softend. Shade's smile increased at this and move her face closer. Derek was moving his face closer too.

" Ah-hemm". Gaz coughed, breaking the mood.

Derek and Shade both blinked and quickly let go of each others hands looking away embaressed. Gaz smiled and laughed at this. Derek and Shade both asked what was the matter at the same time, only making Gaz laugh more. Then all of a sudden there was an explosion heard upstairs, making the house shake. "What the"? Gaz said confused. She then raced to the Tube followed by Derek and Shade.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger anyone? How did yall like this one, was it intresting enough for yah? I had a tuff time deciding whether to add the Nymphus and Aquatica part in this one, but after looking it over I saw that I had to to make sense. Please REVIEW 


	11. The gangs all here

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader zim, though I wish I did.

p.s. sequel to If all you had was...

Derek, Shade, and Gaz all cae out of the tube that came from the lab. They stopped and gasped(well more like jaw dropped) at what they saw. The entire upstairs was crashed, broken furniture and there was a burning smell. Gaz looked over and saw that it was the oven. They all heard a sound coming from the living room. Derek was the first to get there, jumping over broken pieces and junk. He saw that the living room was in no better shape than the kitchen. Gaz and Shade came up behind him and saw the destruction. Shade had a worried look on her face that Derek noticed, but pushed it aside when he heard a moan from amongst the rubble. They all looked over to the sound and saw a black stick sticking out of the junk. Zim's antenna.

Gaz raced over and dug the the rubble and pulled Zim out, clutching him. With Derek's help, Shade still looking worried, They dug him out and sat him up.

Zim was bleeding from a deep gash above his forehead. He was bruised and covered with splinters, he looked like he was in a daze.

" Zim, what happened". Gaz said with surprising coolness. " I need to know what happened Zim"! She screeched getting worried.

" I wouldn't expect much out of him, he got pretty messed up". said a voice that sounded so familar. The voice, that the first time he heard it sent tingles down his spine. Derek turned around to see the person that had caused this whole mess, possible the person responsible for him even recieving the Gorgon. He turned around to see Nymphus.

" You". Derek said, still not able to believe what he was seeing.

Nymphus strolled over to about five feet from Derek and stopped, looking him directly in the eye while still smiling. " Ah yes, I remember you. You were the one that I wasn't expecting that day". Nymphus stepped forward and Derek stepped back. " You caused me quite a bit of trouble, and yet I don't even know your name". Nymphus then slapped himself in the head. " Of course, I didn't entroduce myself, my name is Nymphus, and yours"? When Derek didn't answer he just shrugged, then he turned his face towards Shade who had been trembling this whole time. He walked over to her and his face darkened. " Shade, would you mind telling me why you don't have your make up on". Shade cringed at his words. " Well".

Shade looked down at the floor, pretending to be interested in something, and answered. " Well, you see it was raining and I got sick and they helped me and while they were treating me they-". Shade was slapped hard from Nymhus, causing blood to form on her mouth.

Derek saw this and was immediatley pissed. Then he saw Shade began to cry, and right then and there he decided somthing while reaching for the Gorgon. It's time to kick some ass.

" I don't need your excusses, I have told you a million times not to ever take your make up off, I mean look at you. Youre disgusting with your skin so unperfect and your hair with its-". Nymphus stopped when he saw a flash go off and turned around just in time to see Dereks fist connect with his face. He was knocked back through the kitchen wall and there was a crashing sound.

Derek looked at the hole and called back to Gaz without moving his gaze. " Gaz, I need you to get Zim out of here, I'll buy you some time, just hurry". He said

" But why-". Gaz was cut off.

" Just do it okay"! Dereks voice was full of anger. He heard Gaz pick up Zim and carry him out the door. Derek looked over at Shade who had stopped crying and was looking at the floor again. " You should get going too". He said to her, when she didn't move he said it again. " Shade, you need to get-".

" She won't be going anywhere". Derek turned to see Nymphus at the doorway of the kitchen. His entire right side of his face was crushed in, but he acted like he didn't notice. " She belongs to me and only listens to me".

" But how, what the hell are you"? Derek asked, still not able to grasp what he was looking at.

Nymphus laughed and brought a hand up to where the bruise was. He ran his hand over it, and when he lifted his hand, it was fixed, as if there never was a bruise. " I'm". His eyes turned completley black. " More than you can handle". And he shot forward, grasping Dereks throat and raising him off the floor. Derek struck out but it didn't do anything except make Nymphus's grip go tighter. Just when Derek thought he choke to death, Nymphus threw him at the wall, making him cought for oxygen. Nymphus then went over to where he was and pulled him by the hair to make him look at him. " Listen here boy, I am going to give you one last chance, not because I care, but because it'll seem more interesting how you fare in the long run". He then let go of Dereks hair and walked up to Shade, pulling out a small black device. He turned around again and smiled his evil smile. " I also decided to take the little Dib boy, if you want him back you'll have to come and get him". He then pressed a button on the machine and him and Shade disapeared in a flash, leaving Derek on the floor, thinking about what he had just been told.

A little while later, Gaz came in with a limping Zim hanging onto her shoulder. She looked at the wreckage and then at Derek. She came over to him and knelt down and examined him. " He got shade". She kept wiping away blood. " And Dib". She stopped wiping when he said this.

" Are you sure"? Zim asked from the couch.

" Yeah, I mean there really wasn't a reason for him to lie". Zim nodded and then reached inside a table top and pulled out a device. He pressed a button on it and laid it down. He then looked at Gaz.

" Gaz, why don't you go find Gir, I'm sure he's worried somewhere". Gaz gave Zim a confused look and then went off. He then looked back at Derek. " There's something we need to talk about".

Derek raised an eyebrow. " What"?

(Nymphus ship)

Dib was locked onto a table. He had awoken this way and started yelling for help. When no one came he just gave up and started to think about how he got here. He remembered he was in the back yard and then...

All of a sudden Dib heard a sound and he turned his head to see a man walk in. Nymphus. Nymphus walked over and stopped at the table. " Who are you? What do you want"? Dib asked, struggling to get free. Nymphus laughed and then went over to the table by Dib and picked up a drill like device. Dib's eyes widened as he saw it turned on. Nymphus turned his attention back to Dib.

" This is gonna hurt". And raised the drill above Dib. " A lot".

(Zim's house)

Derek stood wide eyed at what Zim had just said. " Are you sure"? He asked. Zim nodded.

" It's only a matter of time before it fully takes affect and you-". Zim stopped when he heard Gaz coming. " Later". He mouthed.

Gaz walked into the room with Gir on her shoulder. Gir jumped off her shoulder and ran over to Zim. " Master, master". Gir cried as he hugged Zim's leg. Zim patted Gir on the head and then picked him up and put him on his shoulder. They all sat in silence until a sound came from outside. " That must be our ride". Zim said, and got up and headed for the door. Gaz and me followed.

" Zim, what's going on-". She stopped at what she saw outside. There on the street was a space ship. A hatch opened up and a stair way led to the ground. A figure appeared at the stairs. She looked like Zim, except she had purple eyes and her anntena was curled. She walked up to Zim and looked him over. " This better be good Zim". She said.

He smiled. " It's nice to see you too, Tak".

* * *

A/N: That's all of them. As by now you've probbably expected that all the pairings will come into place. I know have ZAGR and DATR.. 


	12. Doom

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader zim, though I wish I did.

p.s. sequel to The gangs all here

(Nymphus big ship, just past mars)

Nymphus walked down the ships dark hallway, thinking about the meeting between him and Derek. He hadn't planned on letting him live, but somthing about Derek had made him change his mind. He thought it would be more fun if there were some things he didn't have a grasp on. Too long had he gotten his way. He had got to get rid of Demetri and Dark Lady, captured Shade back, and was already on his way to destroy the universe. Sometimes a person just needs some unexpected things to happen.

Nymphus stopped in front of one the slidding doors and ran his hand over the panel that was stuck on the front. The panel flashed green and slid open. The room inside was littered with broken pieces of robots, Nymphus own, and oil spilled all of the floor. In the middle of the room stood a person in a black jumpsuit. He had black elbow and knee pads and his face was covered up with dark rags. Around his waist was an assortment of knives, each of which were covered with oil. The person was obviously a male, due to his stature. He looked over to where Nymphus was and bowed his.

" Master". He said, his voice muffled through the rags.

Nymphus walked up to the person and smiled his evil smile. He placed a hand on the person and looked him straight in the eye. " Are ready to give your life to me". Nymphus said.

" Yes". The person said.

" Are you ready to put all things of the past aside"?

" Yes".

Nymphus paused. " Are you ready to kill for me"?

The persons brown eyes sparkeled. " I thought you'd never ask".

(Taks ship, earths atmosphere)

Zim had filled Tak in about what had happened. She laughed at the thought of Zim getting his ass handed to him by a human. Which resulted in Zim comebacking about how she had had her ass handeled by a human. This resulted in Tak turning orange, and slaming Zim across the face with GIR.

As Gaz was bandaging Zim up, she asked Tak how Zim had been able to contact her. " And why did you even come, I thought you hated Zim".

" I gave Zim a contacter a few years back, just in case he did somthing really stupid". Tak said, glaring at Zim.

" Zim is not stoopid, Zim is a great and powerful-". He was cut off by Gaz smacking him in the head.

Tak continued after making sure Zim was done ranting. " As for the reason why...". She looked away, like she was embarased. "... it was to see someone".

" Dib"? Derek cooed in from his seat. He had been listening to the conversation and was getting bored of it. He stood up and examined Tak. For and alien, he thought, she wasn't have bad looking. " I'm guessing there was somthing between you two". He said putting his fingers together.

Tak a dark shade of orange and turned around to Zim. " Who the Irk is this guy". She said pointing her hand at Derek.

Zim looked down at the ground, avoiding the question. He finnaly looked up and muttered somthing that Tak couldn't hear.

" What"? She asked.

Zim sighed and spoke louder. " He's the one that got the Gorgon stuck in his arm".

Tak looked taken back and raised her hand up to her mouth. " What"?

" It was a last ditch effort, there was no other way to-" Tak slapped Zim and gave an angry look towards him.

" You freaking idiot"! She screamed. " Do you have any idea what you've done". She wirled around towards Derek. " Does he have any idea what you did"?

" I already explained the effects that will happen to him". Zim said, rubbing his cheek.

" And youre okay with this". Tak said to Derek. Derek just shook his arms as if nothing big was happening. Tak turned now towards Gaz. " Does she know".

" No, I wasn't planning on telling her-".

" Tell her". Tak said through clenched teeth.

Zim turned around in his seat to face Gaz. She had a look of confusion on her face. " Alright, Derek do mind helping me-". Zim saw one of the slidding doors of Taks ship close, catching just a glimpse of Derek before it fully closed. Zim sighed and turned back to Gaz. " Well, I guess I have to do it again". And he began to explain the whole thing.

(other room in Taks ship)

Derek looked out the window into the deep space. He thought of how different it looked up close than on the T.V. The lush blueness and how all those light sparkled in the distance. He saw the earths moon passing by and thought how beautyful it was, just like...

Derek slammed his head against the wall, causing blood to drip down his face. " Damnit Shade, why did I have to screw up so much". He heard some russtling behind him and turned around, only to see GIR with some sorta box on his head. GIR removed the box and went over to Derek.

" Hiya Mr. Rapey man, hows you been". Gir said while dancing around.

Derek slapped himself in the head and went over to the door, only to see that there was no handle or skin scanner. Then he realized what was happening, he was stuck in here with GIR. Derek quickly began to kick and punch the door, screaming for help.

" No use, this roomeys got no sound". Gir said while rolling on the ceiling.

Derek slumped to the floor. " I'm doomed". He said.

GIR jumped down from the ceiling and began to dance. " Yay DOOM, I'm gonna sing the doom song. Doom doom doom da doom da doom doom da doom...".

(Nymphus ship, Shade's courters)

Shade lay on her bed, running her hand over the new scars Nymphus had given her. She should of known better than to defy him and take off her make up, but when she saw how much nobody seemed to care about the difference, she thought it would be okay. She was wrong. As soon as her and Nymphus had returned to the ship, he had slapped her cut her some more, then he told her how disgusting she was and ordered her to go to her courters.

As she lay there now, she began to think back to Derek and how he had struck Nymphus without a second thought, all because Nymphus had struck her. And how he had tried to get her to run, for her safety. " Derek". She cried silently. " Get me out of here".

(-1hour later- Taks ship, other room)

" Doom doom doom da doom da doom da doom". Derek began banging his head against the wall. GIR had been singing the same thing for an hour and he was sure he had lost all of his marbles. Just as he was about to slam his head again, the door opened up to reveal Tak. Derek jumped up and ran out of the room as if it were hell on earth, err, well hell on space at least.

Tak walked past Derek over to the front panels, next to MIMI. " Were here". She said. That's when Derek noticed the thing in front of Taks ship. It was another ship, completely red, with a black heart on it. Nymphus, Derek thought. He saw Zim and Gaz by the panels as well, only they were in battle gear. Gaz was carring somthing that looked like a freaking gatling gun, while Zim just had his spider legs.

Tak began to press controls on the panel and was looking worried.

" Tak"? Zim asked as he began to notice her worriedness also.

" Everyone hang on"! Tak screamed. Derek went over to a seat and strapped himself to it. The ship began to shake and Derek saw that they were about to crash into the other ship. He closed his eyes as he felt the force of the crash rummble the entire ship, and then, nothing.

Derek opened his eyes and saw the the entire ship was amess. Tak released herself from the chair, and made a hole in roof of her ship. She went through the hole, followed by the others, and outside into the other ship. The inside of the ship looked like a completley metal plain, there was barley anything in the vast space between them and the door leading into the other room. The group jumped down from the ship and headed for the door. They were halfway there when three daggers came flying from up above. They all jumped back as a figure dressed in black landed in front of them and collected his knives. He then stood between them and the door.

" Zim" Tak whispered. " I'll handle this one, you and the others get going". Zim was about to protest but Tak just waved a hand and he and the others ran past the person in black, not trying to stop them as they went through the door. " Why didn't you stop them"? Tak asked with curiosity.

" Even if they make to the end, they will have master Nymphus to deal with". The persons muffled voice said.

Tak smirked and brought out her spider arms. " You seriousley underestimate those three".

" Or you just have hight expectations for them". The person said drawing three daggers.

Tak growled and charged at the person with all the hate she had.

* * *

A/N: This was one of my longest chaps yet. I know I kinda rushed there at the end, but I had to. Also who here can guess who the new guy is?


	13. Destiny is weird

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader zim, though I wish I did.

p.s. sequel to DoOm

Tak rolled on the ground as she dodged two more of the persons daggers. She quickly got up and ran up to him, trying to swipe at him with her metal legs. The person easily dodged her attacks, one by one though, shaking his head and commenting all the while. " I really did expect more out of you Tak". He said, while dodging another of her legs.

Tak growled and leapt at her opponet. She brought him to the ground and pinned him there with her metal legs, while knocking the rest of his knives off him with her arms. She punched him in the face, making his bandages turn red. " Okay,she thought, this guy is obviously human. Now, who is he". She reached down towards his face with her hand, the other on his throat, and began to remove his bandages covering his face. She got as far as uncovering his mouth when she stoped and saw. He was smiling. " What's so funny"?

" What's funny is the fact that youre a trained soldier and you didn't even bother to search me for concealment". He said. Tak blinked as she thought she reconized his voice. She then heard a click behind her and turned around to see that he had hidden a dagger in his boot. She wasn't fast enough as he brought his foot to her back. Luckily he had somehow missed her body and struck her pack instead. Her metal legs went numb and he took the oppurtunity to strike. He grabbed Tak by the throat and pushed her to the ground. He manuvered himself ontop of her and smiled. Tak clawed at his hand trying to get free, but her damaged pack had lowered her strength and she was having difficulty just standing the pressure of him ontop of her. He increased his grip on her and moved closer to her face. He stopped just an inch in front of her face and spoke. " Now you what should I do with you now"? He looked at her and then moved his hand to Tak's uniform zipper.

Taks eyes widened as she saw what he intended to do. She also saw that his hand was not holding her down anymore, so she took the oppurtunity to slash at his face. She brought her claw up and swiped across his face, making him turn his head. She saw that his bandages had been ripped off in the process and tried to see his face. She was knocked back with great force as he slammed against her. She was breathing hard now, just trying to get her breath back, but stoped when he brought himself in view of her. She began to cry as she saw the person before her and his features. His dark brown hair, his spike of a hair doo, his overly large head, and the sadness in his eyes.

" Dib". She said as she began tearing up.

Dib moved closer to Tak, his face showing three scars that were Tak's, wrapped his arms around her. " I'm sorry Tak, I'm so sorry". He said with sorrow. Tak didn't have the strength to hug him back, as her pack began shutting down, taking her with it. Dib began to cry as Tak began to slip off into sleep. A good long sleep felt good for her. She could feel Dib was bleeding a lot and wanted to tell him there was a med kit in her pack but just couldn't find the strength. She finnaly let go and fell backwards, Dib falling with her. As they both lay on the floor, they turned they'er heads too each other and kissed one last time. Then there was silence

For a while nothing happened, and then. A light began to form, it started to increase in size and then a person stepped out. The man was dressed in a suit and had a bowler on his head. He carried a cane in one hand and a breifcase in the other. The man had a clean shaven face and appeared to in good shape.

The man saw Dib and Tak's lifeless body's on the floor and walked over to them. He stoped in front of them and produced a vile of white dust from his briefcase. He opened the vile and sprinkeled the dust over the two. He waited a couple of minutes and then he heard a cough, followed by another.

Dib shakily rose to his knees, looking around, as he wondered what had just happend. Then he saw the man standing just in front of him. " Who, are you"? He asked

" All in do time". The man said. " Now(he brought out a piece of paper and pen) I need you to sign here, here, and here". He pointed to blank spots on the paper and handed the pen to Dib.

Dib stared wordlessly at the pen and at the paper, then he signed his name on the paper. The man took the paper and put it back in his case. He turned back to face Dib. " Now, do you Dib, signer of the contract of destiny, swear to use your new found powers for the sakeness of good and justice only"? Dib twitched his eye and went huh. The man slapped himself on the head. " Oh, that's right, I didn't tell you".

" Tell me what"? Dib asked curiously.

" You, Dib, have been given the honor of being part of a great adventure. For making up what you did tonight, you have been given a second chance, and a chance it is, to repent you sins. You will be given the job of accomponying Derek as he tries to stop Nymphus and his evil ways, and if you do not, then we all die". Dib's head was spinning from all he had just heard. He then shook his head and began to think.

" So far over the past two days, I've been attacked by a giant metal snake, captured by a crazy mad man, and killed the girl I lov-I mean, know, and you want me to agree to being part of helping a guy I just met, save the world"?

" That's pretty much it". The man began to smile.

Dib looked back over to Tak and then back to the man. " I guess, I accept".

The man clapped his hands together. " Excellent, now hold still". The man brought his cane up and pressed it up against Dibs forehead. There was a blinding light that ingulfed them both. Then the light subsided to reveal Dib standing. He was in his usual trench coat, only it was a high white, somthing like out of a bleach accident. Dib looked himself over and smiled at the fact that he looked freaking awsome.

The man then clapped a hand on Dib's shoulder. " Now, go through that door and find the others and meet up with them". He then turned and was leaving when Dib called back asking about Tak. " She'll be fine, she's just inconcious".

" I still feel like she should be with someone in case of danger". Dib said worried.

" You could always carry her". The man suggested, and then left through another portal.

Dib picked Tak up and proceeded through the doorway into the next room. He gaped a what he saw. The entire room was a giant maze. he could see from his spot that there was movement and light towards the middle. Then the ground under Dib's feet let loose and he began to fall in the maze.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I had an ear infection and couldn't do anything. I hope you like this chap, I know it's a little confussing but it will make sense later in the story. Also DATR RULES!!!!!!


	14. Getting froggy

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader zim, though I wish I did.

p.s. sequel to Destiny is weird

Zim, Gaz, and Derek had entered the room shortly after Tak told them to. They all stared at the vastness of it, and then felt their body's fall downward toward the maze. Zim released his spider legs and easied Derek and Gaz to the ground. They landed with a thud and looked at their surrondings. The ground was covered, oddly, in dirt. On the ground the group could see marking on the ground. The markings looked like a elongated frog foot, only at the end there were little holes, clearly claws. The group also noticed the bones lying on the sides. Some of them had been snapped, others had the clear distinction of teeth marks. But one thing was certain. They were all human bones. The group got uneasy as they looked ahead, as it was the only way, and began to think of a way out. As they saw they had no choice but to tred the maze, Zim switched a light on his pack, and the group treked forward.

" I wonder how this place was put together"? Asked Gaz. " I mean, who puts an entire maze in a space ship"? Derek pointed towards Zim, who lit up with rage.

" What do ya mean me"? Zim spat at Dereks face.

" Come on Zim, you put a freaking transfer tube in a trash can". Zim could only stand there speechless at Dereks point. Then, from the shadows, the group heard a voice.

" My, what loud morsels you are". The voice had a raspy, crackle to it. " You will not be so loud when you are in my stomach". A figure emerged from and the group gasped at the creature. It was like a giant frog, only it's mid-section was skinnier than that of any from. It had a giant head a yellow like eye's that were positioned over it's large mouth. The creature's mouth was like that of a frogs, but the group could see glistining teeth on the inside. Its arms were long and scalely, which ended onto five long fingers that had razor sharp nails. The creature was at least 11ft tall and towered over everyone. It was a light grey color, from obviously being in the dark too long. The creature stepped forward, taking a huge 5ft move forward, and stoped infront of the group. It seemed to sniff the air and then smile, showing all of it teeth. It looked directly at Gaz and spoke. " You seem to have a nice smell to you. You will be first". Then a giant tongue shot out of the creatures mouth and wrapped it self around Gaz. Gaz was jerked forward and headed straight for the creatures mouth.

Dib carried Tak through the maze with ease, surrprizingly he found. He had obiously gained more strength when the man in the bowler hat had touched his forehead. Dib looked behind him at Tak, as she slept against his back. He cursed himself for hurting her and had made a vow never to harm her again.

" I would hope so you little weirdo".

Dib stopped. He had just heard a voice he was sure of it. " Who's there"? He said to the darkness.

" Oh man, why do they always say that".

" Who are you and what-".

" Do you want? Yeah, I've heard it all before".

" Are you... in my head"?

" BINGO. Give the man a prize".

" But how is that-".

" Possible".

" Yeah, and why are you-".

" Able to talk to you".

" Would you stop-"

" Finishing your thougts".

"..."

" Aww, come on. Don't be a sourpuss".

" Okay, who are you"!

" I am your guide, your companion, and your only help in this battle for the world. Man that was a whole lot better than last time".

" Last time? You've spoken to me before"?

" No, not you".

" Then who"?

" Derek".

" What! Derek can hear you too. How is that possible"?

" Nevermind that, the thing you need to know right now is that Derek is slipping out of my reach and it's becoming more difficult to contact him. So, I need you to be the one I contact frome now on".

" Wait, why is Derek becoming more difficult to talk to"?

" At the moment, I can't tell you. That is for Derek to do. But know this, the time is approaching for when Derek will have to choose between good and evil, and only one person can help him move over to the side of good".

" Shade"?

" My god, your faster at getting this than he ever was. It took me nine chapters just to get him to admit his feelings for her".

" Wait, what do you mean chapters"?

" Uh, no time, uh, a giant frog is attacking your sister and you better hurry if you want to save her, see'ya".

" Wait". Dib waited for the voice but it never came back. Then Dib felt rustling on his back and he turned to see Tak was awake. He sit her on the ground gently and began checking for wounds. She stopped his hand as it was on her neck and looked him in the eye's. He looked back at hers and edged his face close to her. Tak closed her eye's, waiting for the kiss.

" Stop trying to get some DATR and get your ass to your sister dumbass".

Dib snapped out of his trance and pulled Tak up, who had a disapointed look on her face. Then a pitched scream was heard from a corridor to the left of Dib. He looked at Tak, and they both ran towards the noise.

The frog creature's let out another yellp, as Zim's spider leg dug his tongue deeper into the ground. After finnaly seeing he couldn't get free, the creature realeased Gaz and shot his tongue at Zim, knocking his back against a wall. The creature hopped backwards, clutching it's injured togue. It then shot a glance towards Zim, who had picked himself up and went over to Gaz and Derek. The creature brought it self up to its full hight and put its tongue back in. " Choo vill fay tor tis". His injured tongue caused him to speak with problems. The creatures yellow eyes shot shut, and it stand stilled for a second. Then its eyes shot open and it lunged towards Zim.

Then a blinding suge of light filled the space and the creature screamed in pain as the brightness shone on it's eyes. Derek, Gaz, and Zim, all shielded their eyes from the light and gradually it became dimmer, and soon two figures could be seen. Dib and Tak.

Gaz saw Dib and rushed forward to embrace him in a hug, leffting him off the ground and shaking him. " Dib, I'm so happy your okay. I was sure you-". She stopped when she noticed what she was doing, and quickly dropped Dib on the floor with a thump. She brsushed some imaginary dirt off her shirt and then looked down at her brother. " Where the hell were you, I went crazy looking for you, and what is with the freaking white jacket, and why are you able to glow white, and why do you have a big"?

" I, wait, I don't have a big head"! Just then the creatures tongue wrapped it self around Dib and brought it towards its mouth. The group to grab Dib but was too late as his head reached the creatures mouth. Then, in all irony, Dib's head wouldn't get past the teeth and he was hanging in mid air as the creature tried to get Dib in his tummy.

" Look". Derek pointed. " Dib's big head can't get pushed past that thins mouth".

" I DON'T HAVE A BIG HEAD"! Dib screamed from the mouth.

Finnaly the creature spat Dib on the floor and jumped towards Derek. Derek however, was prepared. He ducked down as the creature swiped the air, and grabbed one of the broken off bones. He brought the make shift weapon up and into the creatures stomach. The creature stopped and looked down at the bone sticking out of its belly. It staggered backwards before finnaly falling to the ground, dead.

Zim went up and poked it, when it did'nt move, he looked over at Dib. " Just what the heck is going on"? Before Dib could answer, the group felt the ground beneath them shake. Then the maze walls began to fall down into the ground, until they had disapered. The entire roome was empty, save the IZ crew, and looked like a barren wasteland. Derek looked around and spotted the rooms doorway into the next one. He headed for the door, without looking back to check and see if the others would be coming. " Derek wait"! Zim yelled as the others tried to cathc up. Finnaly Zim got by the shoulder and spun him around. " Just what the hell is you problem anyways"?

" My problem"? Derek said in a angry voice. " My problem is that were wasting time just setting on our asses, when Shade could possibly be in trouble as we speak. Thats my problem Zim". He then turned and entere the next room followed by the others.

* * *

A/N: This is for all the people who like the character The Guide. I thought this was a good chap, and would appriciate your opinion.


	15. 7734 si siht

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader zim, though I wish I did.

p.s. sequel to Getting Froggy

(Nymphus's ship video room)

Nymphus looked at the monitors, seeing how his guests were proceding. He had been a bit disapointed when he saw that Dib had broken free of his little machine. He had hopped that the device would of lasted longer on a human, but it had substained a lesser amount of time than ever. Also there was the problem of this new person, the one that had made his appearance through the portal. Well, he would figure it out later. His little pet had been taken out by Derek, which surprised him, considering he didn't even use the Gorgon. " You certanly are growing Derek aren't you"?

The doors to the room swooshed open and Aquatica slithered in. She wrapped herself around him and looked at the monitors. " How far are they"? She asked.

" This is the final room, after that they come face to face with me". Nymphus brought his face towards Aquatica's. " Would you like to handle them, this time"?

Aquatica smirked. " It would be my pleasure". She moved away and then stopped at the door. " And maybe later we could, have some **more **fun". She then left.

Nymphus's eye twitched and he started to remember what Aquatica had meant for **fun**. Some things in this world, no man can handle.

(The Third room in Nymphus's ship)

The room that Derek and the rest entered could be described in three words. What the fuck. The room was about one-hundred feet wide. In the center of the room, there was a large, spiraling staircase. It was like the staircase from Kingdom Hearts, only blue.

Derek stepped on the first step easily, making sure there wasn't any traps, and then procedded upward. He took two steps at a time, trying to get to the top as fast as possible. He began to think about Shade and how he had to save her. He was the one that let Nymphus capture her. He was the one that was too weak to protect her. He was-.

" Would you stop your whinning already, god"

" What do you want"? Derek asked, already knowing who it was.

" Oh not much, just to come and warn you".

" About what"?

" You and Nymphus are going to meet, if you survive this room".

" Don't you mean when".

" I can see were still cocky".

" Always have been, always will. Now, what do you want"?

" I want you to stop being such an ass towards your friends. I want you to realize that you will need them in order to defeat Nymphus. And I want you to realize that you will have to use the Gorgon in order to even have a chance of beating him".

" I already know that".

" Then why are you so calm about this"?

" When the time comes, I'll use the Gorgon. I'm not afraid of what'll happen, in fact, I think it'll be pretty awsome".

" Great, just my luck to have someone care more about looking cool than anything else".

" Yeah. So, how did Dib take all this".

" Well I'll tell'ya, he figured out this stuff a whole lot faster than you ever cou- WAIT! You mean you know about him"?

" Not at first, but when he sorta kept looking at me, and all around, it sunk in".

" Like tree sap".

" What was that"?

" Oh nothing, oh and you got company".

Derek snapped out of his mental talk and saw glimmering stuff coming at him. He jumped to the side and nearly fell off the edge. While he was talking, er thinking, whatever, the group had traveled up pretty far and a fall from here would most likely kill him. He got back up in time to dodge two more of the projectiles. One of them shattered near him and he could see that they were ice. Zim and the others came up behind him, looking for the source of fire.

" Yoohoo". Came a voice from behind.

The group turned around to a person made entirely made of water, half of her hand was ice. Aquatica. Zim and Tak brought out thier spider legs, and Gaz readied her huge ass machine gun. Dib and Derek just took fighting stances.

" I don't know why Nymphus is having trouble with you, but I can assure you, I will kill you". Aquatica dashed forward and swiped at the group with what appeared to be a whip made from her body. The group scrambled to avoid it, but Zim was caught in his grasp. He screamed as the water touched his skin. Already smoke was showing. " A reason Nymphus needed me so much". She said as she tightend the grip on Zim. " Is because he knows about your pathetic weakness towards water. So you won't be able to even touch me".

Zim looked up at her and smirked. " Try me". He then shot his spider legs forward and sliced her body. She released him and he jumped backwards. He looked at his burns. He could see that the only place that was sereious was on his shoulder blade. He looked back and gasped. Aquatica was reforming her body, and soon she was back to her original form.

" I already told you. You can't touch me".

" Then let's see if we can disprove that, can we". Derek said, as he shot forward at her. He dodged one of her ice missles and jumped above her. He brought his fist down and made contact take with her face. He smirked but then stopped. He saw that her left arm was brought back and before he could react.

Aquatica brought her ice spear straight throught Derek. Raising him up above her so that the blood driped and formed onto her face. " Looks like you loose child". She then tossed him off the side of the stairs. Where he fell into the dark, dark abyss.

* * *

A/N: I hope this was worth the wait. I know its short, barely made it past the 1 thousands mark. Anyways, review, flame, I don't care. 


	16. Yellow card

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader zim, though I wish I did.

p.s. sequel to 7734 si siht

Dib charged at Aquatica and swiped his knives at her. The blades went smoothly through her as she refromed from each cut. Dib jumped back as she fired off more ice missles. Two of the missles hit his right shoulder and left forearm. The blood sinked into his new white trenchcoat. Aquatica slashed out again, only to have Dib duck at the last second and leave her wide open.

Gaz opened fire from her machine gun on Aquatica. The bullets made her liquid body splater and spray. Each one could be visibly seen as it hit its target. The firing stopped as Gaz bent down to reload. As she was doing this, Aquatica once again began to reform. Her body slowly pushing the bullets out and letting them hit the stairs. Once she was whole again, she had another smirk on her face.

" I've told you this already,". She said as she brought her hand back. " You can't hurt water". She released an array of ice sickles at Gaz. Gaz brought the machine gun up in order to protect her, but knew she was toast. She closed her eyes, waiting for the piercing of the ice.

Dib jumped between Gaz and the ice at the last second. He brought his hands up and hoped he would somehow shield his sister from harm. As the ice was an inch from him, it stopped. Dib blinked as the ice stay there, hovering in the air. When he lowered his arms, the ice fell to the ground. Aquatica looked shocked to see that her attack had been stoped. She quickly transformed her arm into a whip and flung it at Dib. Dib brought his arm up to his left side and connected with the whip, making the water splatter. Dib lowered his hand into his trench coat pocket and brought out a dagger. Aquatica, after seeing the weapon, once again smirked.

" Havent you learned by now that such puny tools have no effect on me"? She made her entire left arm a sharp claw of ice.

" This". He said indicating the blade. " Won't be puny". The blade then sparked. Then it began sending off more electrical bolts from it. Soon the blade was nothing but lightning. The electrical current soon began to engulf Dib, and soon he was covered with the electical force around him. His glasses fell off to reveal his eyes. The lightning was covering his eyes and coming out the edges. Dib bent forward slightly, and charged at Aquatica with unhuman like speed.

Aquatica puched forward with her ice made arm, but struck nothing. She felt a pressence behind her, and turned to see Dib. She struck out at him again, but he just vanished before she even touched him. Dib appeared at her side and, before she could strike, he flung the electrical dagger at Aquatica. The dagger embeded it'self in her liquid body. The lighting cutting out of her like spikes as she screamed in pain. She slowly began dissolving, until nothing remained but a chared out section of the floor.

The dagger losts its electrical charge and slumped to the floor. The force of lightning that surrounded Dib faded and went. Dib fell to the floor and didn't move. Gaz, who had stayed back since the whole lightning thing, rushed over and knelt beside Dib. She shook him and tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't wake.

" Come on Dib, wake up". She fell onto his chest and began to cry. She didn't care what any of the others would think if they saw her like this. She had lost her brother, her only true-.

" SNOOOOREEE".

Gaz looked up to see Dib was... sleeping. She quickly became angry and a dark aura surrounded her. She stood up and retrieved a pipe wrench from her pocket. " Prepare for pain". She said as she lowered the pipe onto Dibs crotch.

(Tak and Zim)

Tak and Zim had slipped by Aquatica and had began to go down the stairs to get Derek. They realized they stood no chance against Aquatica due to their weakness against all forms of water. They had been going for about four minutes and was about halfway down, when they saw a blue shine from above.

Zim looked at Tak and nodded his head for her to go check it out.

" I can get him without your help, just go back and see what the hell that was". Zim said, gesturing towards the light that had become increasingly brighter.

" But what if-". Tak began, but realized it was pointless. Once Zim made up his mind, nothing could stop him. She quickly made her way up the stairs, leaving Zim by himself.

Zim turned and began to run the rest of the way down the stairs. Hoping Derek had somehow surrvived the fall. He was three hundred steps from the floor when he saw the body.

The fall from that height had made a massive crater. It reached all around the floor and some of the cracks even reached the walls. Dereks body was bruised and battered. His stomach wound had stopped bleeding, but you still see the evidence of the blood that was pooled all around him. He wasn't moving, and that was what worried Zim.

Zim jumped the rest of the way, landing with a humph. He ran over to Dereks body and checked for a pulse. " Bingo". Zim though as he still felt it, barely. He moved up to Dereks face and began to lightly slap it. " Hey, hey come on, I need you to be fully in control". Nothing happened for a couple of seconds, then Derek coughed up blood and cringed as he felt his stomach with his movement.

" St- i- me". Derek uttered words, but were unhearable to Zim.

Zim bent his head forward to get a better sound of what Derek was saying. " What"?

" Stick... the... damn... knive... in me... you... dumb ass". Derek smiled at his last words.

Zim smirked and then brought the Gorgon from Dereks pocket. He looked at it and then at Derek. " Are you sure man, the effects will be irreversable".

Derek shook his head. " I'm... willing to.. take that... chance. Plus... it's the... only way". Derek said.

Zim nodded and raised the Gorgon above Dereks arm. He was about to plunge when he saw Derek shake his head. Zim lowered his arms and raised an imaginary eyebrow. " What, you said to stick the knive in. What's wrong"?

" Put it in... my stomach.". Derek said, looking at his stomach wound.

Zim looked unsure. But then shook it off. He wasn't the one who had survived a thirty thousand foot fall and lived. He raised the Gorgon once again and plunged it into Dereks stomach wound. There was a blinding light that filled the entire lower section of the stairs. Zim covered his eyes and then looked. He awwed at what he saw.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all liked Dibs new powers. It was tough trying to decide on a choice or type for him. Then I came to the conclusion that lightning was the most sesible, espicially since he was going to be using it to protect Gaz. Also, just one chapter left until you learn the reason for why the Gorgon was only an experimental weapon. What has happened to Derek that left even Zim awwing? What new form of this awsome will we see from the Gorgon? How will Derek be able to defeat Nymphus and save Shade? One word to all these questions. Speed Demon.


	17. Speed Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader zim, though I wish I did.

p.s. sequel to The Destruction and the Rebirth

_(Zims house, some two hours ago)_

_" Alright Zim,". Derek said, sitting on a pile of broken floor boards. " What's so important that you gotta tell me"?_

_Zim shiffted in his seat, trying to get a itch or something, then staired at Derek. " Do you ever wonder why the Gorgon was experimental, Derek"? He asked in his usual all knowing tone(well I think he's got an all knowing tone at least). _

_Derek scratched the back of his head and stared blankly at Zim. " What's a Gorgon"? He asked as a fly went buzzing bye._

_Zim fell backwards on the couch, then quickly picked himself back up and pointed a finger, er.. claw, I don't know, hand sharpy-pointey-thingy, at Derek. " You're a freaking idiot. How could you not remember the name of somthing that's been stuck in your arm three times already"?_

_Derek seemed to get a light bulb shine above his head. ( granted it was one of those old fifty-styles ones, but a lightbulb non the less). He then reached into his pocket and produced the Gorgon. " Oh you mean the light saber thing( I no own Star Wars)". He then started twirling the blade around. " I always thought you got this from a bad fanfiction idea". Anyone thinking this is getting too out there yet?_

_Zim slapped himself in the face(self-abusive) and growled angirly at Derek. " No I did not get it from a damn fanfiction, it was made on my home planet Irk, and if you'll let me tell you what the thing is I-"._

_" Wait, what do'ya mean home planet"? Derek cut in._

_" I'm an alien that was sent here to destroy Earth, you know I had to come from somewhere". Zim said, matter a factly._

_There was a long silence and then Derek jumped up and pointed a finger at Zim. " Oh my god, your an alien"! _

_" Well duh Eienstien,". Zim felt like he was talking to the most idiotic person in the galaxy. " I mean, I know my human outfit is amazing and all(praise the zipper), but you could not have noticed the obvious sighns"._

_" Like what"? Derek asked, sitting down again._

_Zims eye began to twitch. " I'M GREEN YOU F#&!# IDIOT"! Zim yelled. Zim then took a couple of breaths and began to talk calmly, yet with a hint of irritation. " Just what were you thinking when you first saw me"?_

_Derek shrugged. " I don't know. Guy who paints himself for attention". He was then hit by a piece of wood. " Hey"! He said, rubbing his noggin._

_" Fell from the roof". Zim said as he dusted off some splinters. He then leaned forward. " Now, seriously, you need to know what's going on".Derek, with a huge bump on his head, nodded. Zim then cleared his throat and began._

_" Hundreds of Earth years ago, my planet was on the verge of loosing a great war to another galaxy destroying planet. We were woried that we might loose the battle, so our leaders, The Tallest, decided to create a Irken super weapon. The super weapon was to be used to enhance the wielders abilities ten-fold, but, like all great ideas, somthing fucked up. The one in charge of the building of the weapon was Tallest Krok. He had been there the first time the weapon was tested. They had selected an Irken soldier and had ordered him to insert the weapon into his body at any point. The soldier and a few others were in a sealed room, while Tallest Krok and the other Tallest watched from a two way mirror. The Irken had inserted the weapon into his body and he had been lightly covered with a thin crystal like substance. The Tallest were sure they had found they're super weapon. But then, it happened. All of a sudden, the soldier began to shake wildly. The other Irkens in the room ran to him and tried to sedate him, but he swated the away like flies. Then a blinding light filled the room and then nothing. When the Tallest opened they're eyes, they saw that all the Irkens in the room had been mummifed, almost stone like. The Tallest discharged the creation of the weapon, they dubbed it a hazard to they're mighty army. Tallest Krok was the one who made sure all of them were distroyed. When it came down to giving the weapon a name, he called Gorgon". Zim stopped and let Derek take all of this in. When he had first heard the story of the might weapon, he had been stuned too._

_Derek shook his head and then looked at Zim with confusement. " Wait, I thought you said that they destroyed all of the weapons, so how did this one get away"? He asked indicating to the handle of the weapon._

_" Many said that one had been kept, in case that one day we may find a way to fix the problems". Zim stopped and sighed. " I had found it while on my way to the assighnment of planets. It was just lying there on the ground. I didn't think much of it at first, I just figured I could trade it for some snacks. So I picked it up and went on to the assinghning". _

_" One more thing," Derek began. " You said that the soldier that tested this was turned to stone and the others around him, so why didn't I get turned to stone like them Zim". He seemed to have a hate in his eyes._

_Zim took in a deep breath. " Because Derek," He said now looking at Derek directly. " He was Irken, and your human. At least for now". He whisspered the last part, but Derek heard it loud and clear._

_" What do you mean, for now"? Derek asked, raising an eyebrow._

_" I did some tests on you blood from before the Gorgon was inserted and after it was inserted. It showed that the blood from the Irken soldier that used it was still in the inner corners of it, was taking over your own blood cells". He then sat back. " In other words, the next time you use the Gorgon, you will become an Irken"._

(Present)

There was a blinding light that filled the entire lower section of the stairs. Zim covered his eyes and then looked. He awwed at what he saw.

Dereks entire lower body had been covered in the crystal like substance that had previosly covered his arm. The crystals had ad his feet go into a sort of bird like form, where he had a split in the front and a straight one to the back. It traveled up to his abdomen and stopped. On his back, or near his ass, a tail had been formed. It was thin and had to be at least four feet long. It was lined with spikes that looked like they could puncture metal. But All of this was not what had mad Zim stare in amazement at Derek. No, Zim had been expecting a different form when Derek had told him to stick the Gorgon in his stomach. What he hadn't been expecting was for Derek to be...red.

All Irkens have been green, but Derek was red. A dark red actually. He had been given some of the Irken features but also retained some of his human ones. For instance, Irkens had only three finger like claws, but Derek had kep another finger to show like he had fused his ring finger and his middle finger together. Another thing was his eyes. Irkens somethimes had slightly lighter eyes, but once again most had either red or purple. Derek, had blue. He had not kept his human pupils, but insteat took on the Irken eye. It was like an insect eye, only bigger. He had kept his hair and had sprouted a pair of antennae that sliced back. His teeth were now in a more zipper line patter and bigger.

Derek looked himself over and laughed. That surprised Zim, seeing as how Derek had taken on a completly different appearance. Derek then stopped and looked over at Zim. " So, you ready to go kick Nympus's ass or what"? His voice had gotten a little lighter than usual.

Zim smirked and nodded. Then noticed that they were at the begining of the stairs and it would take forever to reach the top now.

Derek noticed this, then walked over to Zim and grabbed his collar. " See'ya at the top buddy".

" What the hel-AHHHHHHHHHH"! Zim was launched upward at an amazing speed and was soon unseen to Derek. Derek then got into a running position and prepared to run like hell.

(Gaz, Tak, and knocked out Dib)

Tak had returned shortly after Zim had told her to head back, and saw Dib laying unconcious on the floor with Gaz nex to him, wetting his forehead with a cloth. She quickly rushed over and looked him over. She quickly got a med kit from her pack and started fixing Dib up.

Now, Tak sat next to Dib, checking on him every few seconds, while Gaz searched for his glasses that had been knocked off when you went electrical a while ago. Tak was checking Dibs pulse when he started stir. He then sat up with a struggle and rubbed his head.

" Huh, where am I-"? He started but was quickly cut off as Tak GLOMPED the hell out of him.

" Oh Dib I thought you were dead, I'm so happy your okay, don't ever do anything that stupid again you got it you dumbass". She said all this as she hugged onto Dibs chest.

Dib Smiled and lefted Taks face to where he was looking down at her face. " Don't worry,". He said. " I won't ever anything like that again, okay"?

Tak nodded and Dib smiled. He then leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Tak was taken by surprise at this, but eventually subsidded and kissed Dib back. Dib moved his hand to Taks breast and then.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"! Zim comes crashing through the stairs and lands in a heap of dust about two feet away from Dib and Tak. ( Ha, you though you were gonna get some lemony DATR there didn't yah. Yeah, your all sick little perverts on the inside. No offense, I'm probbably the biggest perv of them all).

Dib and Tak seperated and went over to Zim. Gaz came over and knelt beside him. She started shaking him and slapping him. " Zim, Zim, wake up you green idiot".

Soon Zim woke and actually stood up, doing a dynamic pose. " Ha, puny stairs well not stop the great Zim, for Zim cannot be stopped by anything, bwahawuha"!

" Really Zim," Said a voice from behind the four. They turned and saw Nymphus standing there with Shade knocked out in one of his arms. " Because the last I remember, you were nearly beaten to death by me last time we met". He dropped Shade onto the ground and smilled evily at them. " You've all done well, making it this far. But this is where you die". He then started to walk forward, then stopped. The stairs suddenly started to shake and a light a coming from below the the lower section. Soon a blazing streak of fire could be seen coming along the spiral stairs. Then it came to the where they all were and a huge gust of wind blew. Nymphus was then knocked back into the wall, cracking into it. In his previous spot stood Derek, with two flamming streaks coming from behind him.

" Yipee-kai-yay mother Fucker".

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, I had testing and the freaking ear infection came back so it's been pretty hectic for me. For Jasmine, if she reads this part, please do an art of a scene from this fanfic. I have had to work up the courage to ask that so please consider. And for GunGreg, please hurry with HTTR, I am on the edge of my seat waiting for that. Peace. 


	18. ZAGRsweet

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader zim, though I wish I did.

p.s. sequel to Speed Demon

Zim threw a piece of floor Debriee at Derek. Derek spun around angirly and pointed a finger at Zim. " What the hell was that for"?! He yelled as he rubed the back of his head. Zim wiped the dust fro his hands and then walked up to Derek.

" Oh I don't know, how about the fact that you threw me two-thousand feet up and sent me crashing through the stairs"! Zim said as he angirly shook his fist at Derek.

Derek rubbed the back of his head and laughed shakily(is that even a word?). " Oh yeah, I kinda forgot about that".

Zim growled at him. " What do you mean you forgot? It happened like two minutes ago"!

Derek raised his shoulders up and down. He then turned back to the rubble that Nymphus had created when he hit the wall. As he looked over his "handy work", Derek noticed a white lump on the floor. Shade. His eyes widened as he raced forward to pick her up. He was quickly knocked back and sent flying into Zim. They both rolled and quickly picked themselves up to see what had happened.

Nymphus was standing where Derek was a few seconds ago, his foot on Shade's unconcious body. His cloak had been ripped when Derek hit him and sent him smashing into the wall. His neck was twissted, as though it were broke. He put both of his hands on either side of his neck and quickly snapped it back into place. " Not bad Derek. You actually managed to cause me pain twice. Not many people get to brag after they're first attempt". He then stepped off Shade and moved forward. " I promise you there will not be a third time".

Derek was growling(and not like Zim's growling earlier. This growling was of pure hatred and anger) and clenching his fists. He then looked at Nymphus and pointed a finger. " Everytime we meet, it seems that you cause nothing but pain." He bent forward a little. " But this time, the only one dealing with pain will be you". He then shot off towards Nymphus at lighting speed. He threw a punch at him. Nymphus caught it and smiled.

" Your faster, I'll admit that".

Derek threw another punch but Nymphus caught it with his free hand. Derek then went to knee Nymphus in the gut, but was stopped by Nymphus's...hand?! Derek eyes widened in confusion as a fourth hand shot out and nailed him in the face. He was sent backwards and was about to fall off the edge before Tak get him with her spider legs. She placed him back on the steps and stepped beside Zim who was in front of her. " Ready Zim"? She asked as she readied her metal appendages.

Zim did the same. " Ready". They both charged at Nymphus and sliced at him with their claws. Nymphus grabbed one of Tak's and pulled her forward where one of his other three arms punched her in the gut. Zim sliced off one of his Nymphus's arms, causing him to release Tak. He jumped back and looked at the stump he had now. He ran his hand over the cut off area, and a second later an arm poped out(like when piccolo got his arm blew off and it regrew with all that slime stuff on it). He wriggled the fingers and glared at the Two Irkens.

" I can see this is going to be more difficult than I thought. No matter, you have but seen only half of my true power". He quickly tore off his robe. Revealing his body. It had no features on it what so ever. It looked as though it were constantly shifting. He then closed his eyes and started to breathe slowly. Then his eyes shot open and he screamed like a wild animal. The scream sounded like a mix between a wolf and a car horn(no seriously, that's what I think it would sound like). He then bent over and clutched his stomach. His spine then started to crack and he soon started to rip at the sides of his stomach. Soon he started to grow, ripping and tearing his skin in the process. He arms started stretching out and reached to be four feet long. His hight reach ten feet and stopped. He started breathing slowly and loudly. " Behold"! His voice was rigid. " My true power"! He then appeared behind Tak and Zim and swiped them with one arm. They were sent off the stairs and hit the other side.

Derek shot forward and sidekicked Nymphus in the side. His foot hit, but it caused little damage, and Nymphus grabbed and swung him into the wall. He pulled him out from it and slammed him into the floor. He grabbed Derek by the hair and made him look over at Shade's motionless body. " Do you see her Derek"? He asked in his evil voice. " Take a good look, because this will be the last time you ever see her again". He then slammed Dereks face into the ground again. He raised it once more, but was stopped as Dib through a knife into the back of his spine. Nymphus dropped Derek and turned to Dib. Dib shot two more knifes, this time with electricity, at Nymphus. Nymphus swiped them away and was suddenly behind Dib. Dib spin kicked at Nymphus but was stopped by Nymphus's hand.

" Gaz now"! Dib screamed. Suddenly a rain of gunfire hit Nymphus and he dropped Dib who rolled over out of the way.

Gaz kept fireing at Nymphus until she ran out of bullets. She dropped the gun and pulled out a hand grenade from her pocket. She pulled the cord and tossed it at Nymphus. He turned just as the grenade exploded in his face. Gaz was knocked down from the blast. The smoke cleared away and showed a dismanteled Nymphus on the floor.

" Alright Gaz". Screamed a dusty Dib from the side. " You nailed his ass".

Gaz, though, wasn't too sure. She drew a pistol and carefully walked over to Nymphus's corpse. She kicked and sighed when nothing happened. " Yeah, I guess I did". She lowered her gun and started to turn back to check on Dib, when she heard a russtling sound from behind. She spun and aimed her gun but it was too late. Nymphus had reformed his body and clapsed Gaz's gun in his hand, preventing her from fireing. He then lifted her up in the air and brought her close to him.

" You have a lot of evil in you child". He said as he edged his face closer to her. She wiggled, trying to get out of his grasp. He smiled and brought a hand back to strike at her. He stopped and jerked, releasing Gaz in the process, and looked behind him. Zim had grabbed onto Nymphus's spine and began twisting it, causing Nymphus's face to contort in pain.

" If you ever touch her again, I will kill you". Zim said as he twisted Nymphus's spine again. He then yanked back and threw Nymphus off the stairs. Nymphus grabbed onto the edge at the last second and jumped onto the other side. He soared through the air and landed with a crash. He turned back and glared at Zim. He was then sent into the wall by Tak's spider legs.

Zim Bent down to Gaz and checked to see if she was okay. Gaz looked away, not wanting to seem vulnerable. ZIm noticed this and turned her face towards him. " Did he hurt you"? He asked. She shook her head and he relaxed. He then looked at her again. " Gaz, look, I don't think your vulnerable okay"? She looked back at Zim. " In fact, I think your one of the most freaking scariest earth girls I ever met. It's just..". He stopped as he tried to find the words. " You know how GIR is a little over protective about his tacos"? Gaz then widened her eyes.

" Oh my god, GIR"! She said as she looked around. " We forgot about him Zim. We never even looked for him when we crashed". She started to get a little teary and put her head onto Zim's chest. " I should of checked for him, I should of made sure he-". She was cut off as Zim put a finger, or claw, I don't know!, to her mouth.

" It's okay Gaz, theres nothing we could've done". He hugged her towards him and she hugged him back. He then tilted her face up towards his, they looked each oter in the eyes and started edging closer together. Soon they were less than an inch away when.

" TACOOOOOOS ARE GOOOOOD"! GIR came running up the steps in his green doggy suit and jumped onto Zim's head. " How'ya doing masta'. I missed u' a whole lot". He then began kissing Zim's head.

Gaz reached up and pulled GIR into a loving hug and bagan smothering him with kisses. " GIR'ly I was worried sick about you". She continued kissing him as Zim cursed under his breath.

" Yay! Boobies"! GIR screamed.

" GIR! What have I told you about such awfull language". Zim said wagging the finger of shame.

GIR acted as though he was thinking and then said. " Not in front of the pretty lady"? He asked, indicating Gaz.

" Yes, I mean no, I mean, oh f# I don't know"! Zim then turned and noticed Tak and Dib were busy fighting Nymphus. " Gaz I gotta go help them. You check on Derek and Shade". He then prepared to Jump, but was held back as Gaz grabbed his sleeve.

" I can help Zim, I'm not some helpless-". She was stopped as Zim picked her up and kissed her on the mouth while GIR was crushed in the middle.

" Yay! Bow-chicca-bow-wow"! He screamed.

Zim released Gaz and smiled at her. " I already told you that your not helpless. I just need someone to make sure Derek didn't get his dumbass killed".

" I heard that". Derek said, still on the ground.

Gaz smiled up at Zim and hugged him one last time. " Just don't get yourself killed okay"?

Zim clenched his fist and his teeth sparkled. " Foolish earth girl, no puny four armed, ten feet tall, regenerating mad man could stop the great and powerfull Zim"! He quickly kissed her and jumped off to the other side of the stairs. Gaz ran over and checked up on Derek and Shade.

* * *

A/N: Hey. By now you've realized you didn't get that much ZAGR in this chapter. Oh well people. I gave you a little piece of the cake that is to come in this story. I might as well tell you now, to save the trouble. By the end of this fic, there will be one epic moment for each of these couples. Enjoy. 


	19. My Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader zim, though I wish I did.

p.s. sequel to ZAGR(sweet)

Derek picked himself up and scratched his head. Gaz was by him in a second and checking his arms for bruises. " Go check on her". He said, indecating Shade. Gaz nodded and went over to her. Derek stood and popped his shoulder blade. He winced as he reopened a healed up wound from the first time he met Nymphus. Derek scowled as he recalled how when he fist heard the monsters voice and how it made his spine tingle. Then he smiled as he recalled how he first met Shade and how he had kicked him through the wall. He laughed after he remembered when he had heard the voice of his guide. All these things were brought by Nymphus, and they had defined him as the person he was now. He had a lot to thank for because of him, but he also had a lot to hate him for too. He had hurt Shade, turned him into an alien, okay that last one was okay but still. Derek clenched his fists and looked over to where the fighting was going on. " This ends now". He whisspered. He suddenly jumped off the ledge and soared towards Nymphus.

Zim was busy fighting off one of Nymphus's many arms when Derek came crashing into the monster. Zim jumped back and waited for the dust to clear. When it did, it revealed Derek had both his arms captured by two of Nymphus's. Zim dashed forward and aimed his spider legs at Nymphus's stomach. Nymphus caught the legs with one arm and used the other to swiped both Derek and Zim away.

Dib suddenly was in front of Nymphus and was glowing a dull white with blue sparks traveling over his body. He produced a dagger and it suddenly became engulfed in lighting. Dib shot forward at lighting speed and stabbed Nymphus in the right arm(the lower right one). Sparks explodded from Nymphus's arm as the dagger emmited more electricity. Dib began making more electricity and his eyes turned blue. Suddenly the light from him got bigger and bigger until it was blinding. Then, an explossion. It sent Derek and Zim across to the other side and they landed a few feet away from Gaz and Shade. Tak, who had been knocked down the stairs, watched as the explossion settled. There where Dib and Nymphus where was a crater. It was like a giant hole in the wall.

Tak looked around and finnaly saw him. Dib was on the ground, his trench coat burnt away leaving only his ripped black shirt and pants(yeah, somehow his thin layered pants surrvived a huge explossion. Thank you Stan Lee). Tak ran over to him and flipped him over so he was facing her. She checked his pulse and could tell he was alive. She sighed and looked at the surroundings. There was black stains everywhere that she guessed must've been Nymphus's blood. She smiled and spat at one of the blood stains. " It's what you get you bastard". She felt russtling and turned to see Dib staring back at her. She wrapped her arms around him and started crying. She felt his hand fall onto her back and trying to confort her. She lifted her head so that she was but a few inces away from his face. " Dib, I-". She was cut off as Dib put his finger on her lips.

" Tak,". Dib began. " From the moment I met you that day you came to kill Zim and to this moment right here, I've always loved you". Tak was about to say something, but was cut off again by Dib. " When I first saw you, you were in your human disquise and I had thought it was love at first sight, I was as happy as could be. You hated Zim as much as I did and kinda got turned on when you threw meat at him and burned his skin. I was sad when I found out that you were an alien, an Irken no less, and was just here to kill Zim and turn the planet into a snack holder. I figured that there was no way either of us could be together because of our different races. When you came back again to give Zim that warning device, I knew it was my only chance. I raced up to you that day hopping for the slightest hope that you would return my feelings. But, I was too stupid and didn't say anything to you and you left with me staying behind with my feelings. And now, your back again and I'll probably only have this one chance to tell you how much I love you".

Tak was now watery eyed from all the things Dib had said. It was true she had know for a long time he had had feelings for her and that when she first came to earth she only saw him as another earthling. But during her stay in the pod, hurteling through space, she had thought mostly of him. Now, being here with him right now, she knew she loved him. " I love you too Dib". She said and kissed him passionately.

Dib released from the kiss and looked up at Tak once more. " Then Tak I have one more thing to say". Tak nodded and waited for him. " Tak, will you marry me". He asked waiting for an answer. She made no sound for a while, just looked at him and he thought she was going to say no. Then she lowered her head and kissed him. When they parted she looked at him again and smiled. " Yes Dib," She said. " I will marry you".

" Awww, don't ya' just love these touchy moments". Came a voice above the two newly weds. They both looked up and say Gaz and Zim on the staircase above them(remember the explossion). They were both smiling and nodding. " Looks like my brother has finnaly become a man". Said Gaz as she looked down at her brother. " They're smeets are gonna be but ugly". Zim said to Gaz.

Tak jumped up as if to grab Zim and her eyes began to fire up. " Damn you you rejected piece of shit. I'll rip out your entrails if you talk about my smeets again". Dib held her back as she tried once more to kill Zim. " Now Tak, there's no reason to kill anyone on our wedding night". Tak stopped and nodded.

" Yeah Tak, there will be plenty of time after you two make some Spurgelax". Zim said again. Gaz gave a confused look and then Zim whisspered something into her and ear and she suddenly got a sly grin on her face.

" What's Spurgelax"? Dib asked. Zim was about to say something when an orange faced Tak cut him off with a raygun shot. Gaz and Zim quickly scurried off laughing. Tak growled and still had the slightest hint of orange on her face. " Tak, what's Spurgelax"? Dib asked again. " Well, you see...it's when an alien girl and an alien guy wish to...umm...". Dib put a hand on her cheek to stop from completely embaressing herself. " It's okay Tak, I get it". He said and she sighed. He then sat up quickly and brought his arm around her waist and whisspered into her ear. " And I can't wait". Tak then passed out from lack of blood. Dib's a playa'.;)

Zim and Gaz had calmed themselves down and had reached the spot where Shade and Derek was. Gaz was the first to spot the two. Derek was craddeling Shade next to him, rocking back and forth. Gaz and Zim sat down and looked over the two. " Is she okay"? Gaz asked.

Derek nodded and continued rocking. Then Shade began to stir and Derek loosened his hold on her. She cracked open an eye and looked up at Derek. She screamed and swiped out her hand, scratching Derek across the face. Derek released her from pure shock and she crawled over to Gaz who held her. Derek, who was still shocked sat where he was. " Shade it's fine, it's fine! That's Derek okay"? Gaz said as she tried to comfort her.

Shade shook her head furiously and buried her face further into the fabric of Gaz's shirt. " NO"! She screamed. " Derek can't be that monster". Derek shivered as he heard her call him a monster. He then stood and turned to Zim. " Make sure she's taken care of Zim". Derek said and began to walk up the stairs. Zim ran up and grabbed his shoulder. " Wait what're you going to do"? Zim asked. "Just going for a walk". Derek said, and then continued.

Zim came back over to Shade and Gaz and bent down. " Shade, that was Derek, you have to believe us". Shade slowly moved from Gaz and saw that Zim was telling the truth. She immediatlely felt horrible for what she had said to him. She looked and saw the he was already halfway up the stairs. She jumped up and ran towards him. He stopped when he heard her behind him and she stopped a few feet away. They stared at each other for a few moments and then Derek began to speak. " Shade, I know that the way I look is...disturbing". He looked down at the ground, not wanting to see her eyes. " But just so you know, I'm still-". He was cut off as Shade put her hand over his mouth which wasn't easy considering the hieght difference, so she had to stand on the tips of her toes. She then removed her hand and looked at him. " Derek, I'm sorry". She said this and then rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his body. Derek then wrapped his arms around her and held her closer. After a while Shade looked up at him and then reached out a hand towards his face. She touched the scar she had given him and got a little teary, she then moved her hand up towards his antenna's. She rubbed her hand over his left one and sent a shiver through him. She smiled as she saw the effect she gave him. " So, you like having your _ears_ rubbed huh"? She asked. Before he could answer she rubbed his other antenna and he was sent another shiver. Shade began smiling as she enjoyed this. His ears felt like a furry velvet. While she continued rubbing, she noticed something that caught her interest. " Derek". She asked. He simply hmm'ed. " Is that a tail"? Dereks eyes shot open as he realized his tail had been...wagging. She smiled and looked up at him again. " Derek". She said as she moved closer, more like he was leftting her up. " Yeah"? He asked as they were mere inches away. " Your my hero". She said as she kissed him. " I know". He thought.

* * *

A/N: Well sorry for the wait my loyal subjects, but this is worth it no? A shout out to Jas for her help and to GunGreg for the awsomeness of his story so far. You both kick Ass.


	20. End, Part One

This is it, the final chapter of this story. Thank you to all who stuck by me in the begining and gave me those first reviews. Thank you for helping me realize my potential and making me see the light at the end of the tunnel. A thank you to GunGreg for writing one kick ass story that knew how to totally rock and made me try harder on mine. And a Special thanks to Jasmine, for doing fanart for my fic and for just taking the time to giver her opinion. Thanks. Don't worry though, this isn't the end, it's just the begining. Now, you've heard it nineteen times before, one more shouldn't hurt.

I don't own invader Zim, though I've done enough to deserve a piece of that wonerous pie.

Our hero got the girl, defeated the monster, and saved the world. The end right? Wrong. The six young teens returned to Tak's ship bruised but happy, for now they had the time to be with eachother. They returned to earth and quickly chugged down all the alcohol that Zim had, and then were able to bear witness to a drunkened Derek gropping a flusstered Shade's ass and then sent through the wall, only to be comforted be her the next minute. They retired to they're rooms, Zim and Gaz in one, Dib and Tak in the other, and Derek and Shade on the couch snoozing off the bruises he had endured.

(Nymphus's space ship)

On the winding staircase that went upward on Nymphus's ship, in the creator that Dib had made when destroying Nymphus, blood stained the walls and the steps. Then the blood began to move, reforming the former monster that they had come from. Soon, Nymphus was fully reformed, dark and evil as ever.

" Took you quite a while". Came a voice from the shadows of the stairs. Nymphus knew who the voice belonged to and did not worry. " I had almost thought you had died there for real a second".

" I would've if the battle kept going. You just had to give Dib those powers didn't you". Nymphus said as he popped a bone back in place.

The voice in the shadows emerged, revealing a man with a briefcase in one hand and a cane in the other. On his head was a bowler and he wore an expensive suit. This man, was the guide. " Well I couldn't just let him die, we need him if we intend to inact phase two". The Guide said matter-of-factly to Nymphus as though he were nothing but a child. " By the way,". His eyes narrowed. " Did you get what we needed"?

Nymphus smiled evily and pulled from his cloak a piece of red crystal the size of a grapefruit. " It wasn't easy getting this," He said as he tossed it to the Guide where it stopped in mid-air and hovered just infront of him. He opened his briefcase and put the Gorgon piece in there. " It was almost impossible to not let him on to the reason I hadn't just stabbed them all yet".

" Yes well, you got the piece of the Gorgon and that's all that matters. Now we need to begin phase two of this little game". The Guide smiled and opened up a portal with his cane. " Come, we have that we need to meet first". He stepped through and was quickly followed by Nymphus.

(One week later)

Zim looked down at the site before him. Gaz was lying across his bed in nothing but her panties. " Finnaly". He thought. " After all this time, I, Zim!(apparently he screams his name even when thinking) have my little demon child all to myself". Zim grinned as he crawled across the bed and proped himself on his elbows just above her. " So nice of you to join me". She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, moving him closer to her. " I wouldn't miss this for anything". He replied as he planted his lips on hers. He nipped at her bottom lip and recieved a moan that sent shivers through him. He pushed the kiss deeper as he moved his tounge to the inside of her mouth. Gaz opened gladly and began to wrestle with Zim's tounge with her own for dominance, this not being easy considering Zim's tounge was at least three inches longer than any normal humans. She soon lost and let Zim explore her mouth with that over sized appendage of his. Zim removed from her mouth and moved down to her neck and started nipping her slightly, getting more moans of pleasure. He moved even lower and unclapsed Gaz's bra. The clothing fell aside and Zim saw the wonderous mounds before him. He moved in and-

The door suddenly slid opened and Dib came in with a newspaper in front of his face. " Hey guys you gotta see this, apparently there's been sightings of- why is it so dark in here"? He moved the paper from his face and looked upon Zim ontop of Gaz with his tounge half sticking out. Everyone froze for a second and then. " OH GOD IT BURNS"! Dib screamed as he began scratching at his eyes. " THE HORROR, THE HORROR! SO MUCH HORRIBLE VISIONS"! Then in the doorway appeared Tak with a gun in hand. " Dib what's wrong, I heard you scream and-". Tak stopped as she saw the two on the bed. " Hahahahaha". She laughed and pointed as Zim and Gaz quickly covered themselfes up. Then in the doorway appeared Derek and Shade. " Okay what the fu-" Derek stopped saw what everyone else had seen. He then quickly covered Shade's eyes with his hands and began yelling. " Look away Shade! You innocent eyes should not see such perverted actions"! Shade tried prying Derek's hands away to see what was happening.

(10 minutes later)

Everyone met up in the living room, trying to forget what had just happened and began to listen to what Dib had been saying before the incident. " As I was saying, there have recently been sightings of giant metal creatures attacking the cities of Tokyo and Siberia".

" So". Derek said.

Dib began to get annoyed. " So, these creatures that people are saying to have seen are resembling that of Giant Snakes".

Everyones eyes went wide. " You don't mean". Zim began.

Dib nodded. " Yes, I think Nymphus is still alive".

Everyone went quiet. All shocked at what Dib had just said. Then Derek stood up and raised a fist in the air. " Then, well just have to kick his sorry ass once more I guess". Zim and Gaz nodded and both stood as well.

" Wait, there's something else". He looked towards Gaz. " There have also been recent murders over in Siberia that some can only describe as sadistic. Peoples skin have been ripped off and there brains shoved into their mouths". He stopped and breathed once more but Gaz beat him to it. " You mean he's out"? Dib nodded.

" Wait, who's he"? Derek asked.

Dib and Gaz looked over at everyone and had a grave look in thier eyes. " Nny". They both said.

END: Part One

BEGIN: Part Two, Kingdom Wounds


End file.
